


Slytherin Match

by Lillian78



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Please read Slytherin Bond first or you will be certainly confused.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8575378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillian78/pseuds/Lillian78
Summary: A misguided spell by Harry brings Harry and Severus together.





	

Slytherin Match

by Lillian

 

Harry awoke slowly, luxuriating in the nest of warmth surrounding him. He did not want to get up yet. Charms was his first class on Monday morning and he had not yet finished the paper Professor Flitwick was expecting, what with getting married and all over the weekend.

 

Harry felt the arms tucking him against a body that he sleepily recognized as his husband Severus.

 

Harry heard a snort near his ear.

"Harry, time for us to get up. You can use the bathroom first," Severus' voice sounded remarkably clear and non-sleepy.

Harry stirred and slipped out of the arms surrounding him. He poked his feet out from under the covers.

"Shite. Is it always so cold down here in the mornings?" Harry's morning erection was making him feel a bit awkward, so he kept his back to Severus.

"It is a dungeon, Potter. You'll find that on the hotter days the cool will be welcome," Severus replied.

Harry looked over the room and noted his personal items had been stacked against the wall. Dobby had been busy overnight. All of Harry's possessions had been moved down into Severus' quarters. Harry felt a momentary pang.

_._

_Severus noticed Harry's sudden silence._

_"Harry?" Snape studied the back of his new husband. His thin shoulders looked too fragile to have the weight of the responsibilities he carried._

_._

_"Yes, I'm going right now." With that, Harry jumped out of bed and padded into the bathroom for his shower._

_Severus threw back the bedcovers and started to take his clothing for the day out of the dresser. There would be many challenges to his and Harry's union and he had to be prepared to protect and support Harry._

_._

_Sirius Black was walking through the early morning rain into the town of Boncath, in Wales, where he lived on the outskirts. He was a tall, good-looking man in his late thirties with piercing blue eyes. He had naturally curling raven black hair that was graying prematurely at the sides. He walked in every day to get the Daily Prophet and drew more than a few appreciative looks from his neighbors._

_Sirius had stayed here over the last few months awaiting new assignments from the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had felt that Sirius was invaluable as a spy and that he shouldn't "surface" more than necessary. This was difficult for him, as he missed his friend Moony and especially his godson Harry. He hadn't seen Harry in months. Of course, they owled each other, but it wasn't the same._

_He stopped at a little convenience store that was run by a wizarding family. Here both muggles and wizards could receive newspapers and journals appropriate to their status. Sirius paid for the Daily Prophet laid aside for him and, without looking at it, traipsed towards home. In fifteen minutes he reached the small cottage on the outskirts of the town and walked through his unlocked front door. The wards on his home were intact, he noted with satisfaction. Nothing or anyone would get in here without his permission._

_He sat down before the fire and prepared to catch up with the news._

_"BLOODY HELL"_

_Sirius' eyes widened as he quickly scanned the front page. It must be a hoax. It had to be. Harry bonded to Severus Snape? The Marauder's long time enemy? The former death-eater turned spy married with Harry? It had to be a sick joke. He felt acid churning in his gut, fueled by his anger._

_._

_Sirius quickly threw down the paper and walked out to the small barn beside the cottage, where his owl awaited him. First, an owl to Minerva to announce he was coming to Hogwarts. He had to find out if this sickening news was true as soon as possible and he knew Dumbledore might not give him permission to return. In this case he wasn't going to ask, he was going to tell them he was coming._

_In the drawing room of the Malfoy Estate, Narcissa Malfoy calmly buttered her scone. Even engaged in this mundane task, she carried herself like a queen. Slim and petite, she showed her Veela heritage in her silver-blond hair and her effortless personal magnetism._

_Lucius had been gone all night. She wondered what the summons had been about but was wise enough not to ask. Lucius had immediately gone to Lord Voldemort's call._

_With a popping sound, a house elf apparated._

_"If you please, madam," it began. With an indolent wave of her hand, she indicated the creature could continue._

_"Master is ill. Siki has brought the master into his chamber," the house elf nervously continued._

_. "Very well Siki, see to the master. I will be up later." The house elf popped out.  
_Narcissa slithered out of her chair and moved towards the end of the estate that held her husband's study. It was time for her to take a hand whenever Lucius apparently bungled something. Narcissa was nothing if not a supportive spouse. After all, her success or failure was tied to that of her husband. Voldemort didn't tolerate failure among his followers and more than one deatheater family had paid the price for failing their Lord. This would not happen to the Malfoys if she could help it.__

__Harry and Severus entered the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Harry hesitated at the door, unsure of where to go._ _

__With a gentle push, he heard a murmur. "Go to your House table. You'll continue to eat your meals there."_ _

__Harry blushed as he walked towards the Gryffindor table. There was a deep silence in the Hall as various houses turned to watch his entrance._ _

__He turned his head quickly and saw Severus settle at the Staff Table, as usual._ _

__As he passed the Slytherin table, he heard a loud whisper from Draco Malfoy, obviously intended to be heard._ _

__"Gryffindor slut. He must have used a charm to get Snape to wed him."_ _

__The beautiful blond boy continued to glare at Harry as he started to pass them._ _

__Harry's face got warmer and he knew he was blushing even harder. It was closer to the truth than Draco knew._ _

__Another voice, also pitched so that he would hear, rang out._ _

__"Malfoy, if I were you, I'd be careful what I said. Snape won't tolerate your insolence towards his bond-mate," drawled Blaise Zabini. The tall sandy-haired boy with green eyes calmly waved at Harry to get his attention._ _

__Harry looked quickly in Zabini's direction and saw him give Harry a brief smile._ _

__Malfoy glowered at Zabini, but didn't dare contradict him. It was a stupid mistake to have said anything. It wasn't subtle and therefore not Slytherin. He just couldn't help it. It angered him not to have known that Snape was preparing to turn on the Dark Lord. It unsettled him. Snape was no fool. If he'd thrown in his lot with Potter, there was a very good reason. Why hadn't his father owled him back with instructions about what to do?_ _

__Zabini smirked, knowing exactly what was going through Malfoy's mind._ _

__

__Zabini put a hand out and touched Harry's arm. Harry stopped and looked at Blaise._ _

__"Congratulations, Potter, on your bonding," he said quietly._ _

__Draco Malfoy sat glowering at the other end of the table as one by one the Slytherins with Zabini offered their best wishes. Pansy Parkinson nudged him with her elbow and he shoved her back. The brunette kicked Draco under the table in retaliation. His brutish bodyguards Crabbe and Goyle were also looking to Draco for guidance. Draco wished he could ask his mother for advice. She was always the one who knew the politically right move to make in any situation._ _

__In the end, Draco's sullenness won out over his wit. Narcissa would have had kittens. He sat silent, unable or unwilling to voice the congratulatory wishes. The sons and daughters of the deatheaters followed his example. The dye was cast. Draco and allies were now for better or worse identified as enemies of Harry's and, therefore, Snape's._ _

__Harry listened with half an ear as Zabini and a group of his friends continued with their best wishes for happiness in his marriage. He could see that Draco hadn't changed his opinion by his expression. He looked positively sulky._ _

__

__Harry quietly thanked the Slytherins and moved on towards the Gryffindor table. There was dead silence from that end of the Hall. The Gryffindors could hardly believe their ears. Slytherins speaking kindly to Harry? The world must be ending._ _

__Ron broke the silence._ _

__"Morning, Harry. Sleep well?"_ _

__Ron started to blush when several Gryffindors started to snicker. He hadn't meant it that way. Oh hell._ _

__"Sod off, you lot, that's not what I meant," Ron said bristling. Honestly, they were all sex-crazed._ _

__Hermione covered up for Ron by bouncing to her feet and hugging Harry._ _

__"Morning, Harry. I've saved some of the porridge for you. I know how much you like it."_ _

__"Yes, Harry," said Neville. "Eat your porridge before it gets stone cold. It's like a rock then," Neville grinned at Harry in a friendly fashion._ _

__Harry smiled back._ _

__He sat down beside Neville and opposite Ron and Hermione and dug into his thick and rough porridge._ _

__With that the ice was broken and the Gryffindor table started to get back to normal. Quidditch, classes and Hogsmeade were all discussed, but no one was bold enough to ask Harry any questions about his new status. Largely because when anyone tried to speak to Harry directly, Ron glared at them, daring him or her to open their mouths._ _

__Harry found it odd that many of the younger Gryffindors who hadn't been at the celebration last night said nothing about it, but part of him felt relieved._ _

__._ _

__Harry ran his eye over his fellow Gryffindors and noted that some looked away from him, including Dean Thomas. That stung. Just because he was married to a Slytherin didn't mean he'd changed. He was still Harry._ _

__Lucius Malfoy staggered slightly as he walked into the sitting room where his wife Narcissa waited on their antique couch. His shoulder-length blonde hair was in disarray, something he never would have allowed under normal circumstances. She glanced at her husband as he made his way to the chair opposite her. Her cool attitude told him much._ _

__._ _

__"I suppose these latest news have "upset" our friend," she began._ _

__Lucius snorted. "You could say that."_ _

__"I'm afraid our dear Draco has compounded your error," she said, her blue eyes narrowing._ _

__"Draco, what's he got to do with this?" Lucius had an uneasy feeling._ _

__

__"It seems that Draco has publicly offended his head of house in not offering the usual congratulatory offerings on the bonding," she said, looking away from Lucius. "In fact, he insulted Severus' bond-mate," Narcissa said in a frosty tone._ _

__He winced. Damn the boy. Didn't he have a brain in his head? Now they were in the soup. Snape wouldn't take that kind of insult lightly._ _

__"Perhaps there is still some way..." he began._ _

__"No," Narcissa said with finality. "Draco has made his bed and now he must lie in it. We mustn't be seen to make the same mistake. I will personally pick out a marriage gift for Severus and his husband."_ _

__Lucius shifted, slightly uncomfortably._ _

__

__Lucius felt a sharp pang of guilt. Draco was very much like himself. Intelligent, cunning, but sometimes capable of regrettable errors due to his staggering arrogance._ _

__

__Narcissa rose gracefully. "I'm sure Severus will excuse our child's want of manners eventually," she said in a monotone._ _

__Lucius rose painfully to his feet as his wife started to exit the room._ _

__._ _

__With a sigh, he trailed after his wife as she went to prepare for her shopping excursion._ _

__"Fifty points from Slytherin," said Snape._ _

__Draco Malfoy's eyes popped wide at that. His former mentor was making sure he received his comeuppance. It had only been a small spill of dragon's blood. Despite its cost, in the past Snape would have let it go. But then, this wasn't about his class work. Draco knew that Snape was punishing him for his cheek towards Harry._ _

__"And," Snape drawled. "Detention, Mr. Malfoy, at eight p.m. tonight with Mr. Filch. Do not be late," Snape's eyes were as cold as ice as he glared contemptuously at his former pet._ _

__The Slytherins in the potions class were torn. Zabini's supporters were delighted to see Draco cut down to size, while the Malfoy/deatheater faction was furious at this break in Slytherin ranks. The Gryffindors that included Neville, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Seamus and Dean were stunned. Snape had never taken that many points from his own house._ _

__Only after Snape had marched back to the head of the class did the Gryffindors dare to start whispering._ _

__It was Neville, strangely enough, that helped to put it all in a nutshell for them. "Snape's gone soft in the head," he was heard to say quietly. The Gryffindors could only nod their heads in solemn agreement._ _

__Ron snickered. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall when daddy gets his next message from Dracie-poo."_ _

__Harry was the only one missing from the potions class. Or, as it later came to be known by all the Gryffindors as "the best time we've ever had in potions," he was busy studying in the library. It was decided that he should receive separate tutoring by Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy Professor who, as luck would have it, was also particularly skilled in potions._ _

__She and Severus had been in the same class, and she had finished second to him in potions when they were in school. Severus and Hilda had worked out a teaching outline for the rest of the year for Harry. She would parallel Snape's outline, but all tutoring, practicals and exams would only be given by her so there would be no question of tainting Harry's potions marks. Harry would have to take potions twice a week on Tuesdays and Thursdays after tea, when the Professor was finished with her own classes._ _

__Harry wasn't upset about missing potions. He really didn't think he wanted his husband to have to try to teach him, nor did he want his friends watching him every time he looked up at Severus. Harry was sure he would have been so distracted he wouldn't have learned a thing. In addition, strangely enough, he wanted to prove to his husband that he could do well in potions, even if it wasn't his favorite subject. Harry smiled; he wanted to have his husband's approval._ _

__._ _

__Harry played with his bracelet. It was a beautiful thing. As soon as he touched it, it came to life. The snake slithered and alternately tightened and loosened on his wrist while flicking out its tongue. It seemed to warm up with movement. Harry grinned down at it. Severus had told him it was a Snape heirloom. He wondered how many men before them had worn this sign of their bonding. He made a note to ask his husband at the first opportunity._ _

__Some sixth year Hufflepuffs were seated across the way from him in the library at a separate table. Three of them shyly started to get up and come over to him._ _

__"Congratulations, Harry, on your bonding," said a thin blonde._ _

__"Hannah, isn't it?" Harry said_ _

__She nodded timidly._ _

__"Thank you, Hannah. It's kind of you to say so. I'll be sure and tell Sev...Professor Snape, too."_ _

__The two girls behind Hannah blanched at Severus' name and Harry grinned at them._ _

__"He's not all that bad, you know. In fact, he's..."_ _

__"Yes, well, we have to be going now," Hannah blurted out. With that, she and the other two Hufflepuffs scuttled out of the library._ _

_____ _

___Harry snorted. Not that there was much to tell save for the aborted kiss. He blushed when he thought of kneeing his husband accidentally in the groin during his fervor to get closer._ _ _

___ _

___Madam Pince cleared her throat once and Harry snapped out of his daydream. If he didn't hurry he'd be late for Professor Sprout's Herbology class. Quickly, he gathered up his books, parchment and quills and left the library._ _ _

___Headmaster Dumbledore was taking his ease in his office and preparing tea for himself and Minerva McGonagall. She always joined him during this free period to discuss Hogwarts, its students and whatever issues had cropped up._ _ _

___Dumbledore frowned as he looked at his timepiece; Minerva was ten minutes late. That was very unlike her._ _ _

___At that very moment, he heard the sound of the stairs being activated._ _ _

___ _

___Minerva burst into the room, her hair slightly askew and her hands grasping on to the bottom of her robes to enable her to move more quickly._ _ _

___Albus' eyes widened. Minerva never hurried anywhere unless there was a significant problem._ _ _

___"Albus, we have a dilemma," she started out breathlessly._ _ _

___"Come, my dear. Sit down and have your tea. The problem won't get solved any faster by your agitating yourself," he twinkled at her._ _ _

___Minerva took a deep breath and gathered her dignity. She sat down in the chair waiting for her. Dumbledore waved at her gently, indicating she should pour. While she was about this routine task, she spoke in a low tone to her long time lover._ _ _

___"Albus, I received a very disturbing owl after my first transfiguration class. It was from Sirius," she said as she added lemon to both their teacups._ _ _

___"He saw the marriage announcement in the Daily Prophet and is extremely upset and will be here directly," she said, glancing at Albus to catch his reaction._ _ _

___"Ah. Well, this is a delicate time for Harry and Severus. Siri must not be allowed to interfere," he said in a serious tone._ _ _

___"My dear, how will you stop him? He is very angry and likely to do or say anything."_ _ _

___"Regrettably, I must intervene in this situation, Minerva. Harry and Severus must have this time to err...adjust to their new state and umm...consummate their bond."_ _ _

___Minerva gave him a sharp look._ _ _

___ _

___To her surprise, she saw him blushing._ _ _

___"Well, my dear, it is to their best advantage that these things be monitored as it were. So much depends upon their successful bonding. Harry and Severus will both benefit greatly in the end. There will come a time when it will be badly needed," this was said with an almost mournful air._ _ _

___Minerva's heart contracted. Albus wasn't saying something, something quite important. However, she knew better than to try to pry it out of him._ _ _

___"While I believe the marriage was hasty, even by wizarding standards, after seeing them at their bonding I believe they have possibilities," she said gently._ _ _

___Albus' head rose back up from the contemplation of his teacup._ _ _

___"Yes, Minerva, sometimes it's best to prepare for all eventualities," he said calmly._ _ _

___ _

___Minerva looked tenderly at her lover and smiled._ _ _

___"So what are your plans where Sirius is concerned, then?"_ _ _

___Dumbledore smiled at her. "Well, I did think that maybe Hagrid could manage to occupy Siri until I'm able to find the time in my calendar to have a little conference with him."_ _ _

___Minerva looked at the almost Cheshire-like smile on Albus' face._ _ _

___"Sometimes, my dear Albus, you're as bad as the Weasley boys," she said fondly._ _ _

___"I'll take that as a compliment, my sweet."_ _ _

___Harry reached Severus' personal quarters at half past eight. It had been a long day. His muscles ached with the tension of the day. Even Quidditch practice hadn't helped loosen him up._ _ _

___"Snake," he said quietly to the stonewall. Immediately, the wall separated, opening up Severus'...no Severus and Harry's quarters. Severus had given him the password this morning, before they went their separate ways._ _ _

___The room was surprisingly neat and homey. Despite the chill of the dungeons, the large fireplace in the sitting room was inviting. Harry threw down his book bag and proceeded to take out the assignments he hadn't yet had a chance to finish._ _ _

___Twenty minutes later, as he lay sprawled in front of the fireplace working on his much delayed Charms assignment from Professor Flitwick, he heard the grinding of the wall again._ _ _

___He turned his head and saw Severus entering._ _ _

___His husband looked tired._ _ _

___._ _ _

___"Is everything alright, Severus?" Harry said._ _ _

___"Yes, of course. It's just been a particularly trying day," he replied._ _ _

___"Ron and Hermione told me that Malfoy..." Harry began._ _ _

___"Mr. Malfoy is serving detention with Filch for his insolence." Severus looked down at Harry. "I also took fifty points from Slytherin," he said in a chilly voice._ _ _

___Harry thought back to the confrontation between Malfoy and Zabini during breakfast._ _ _

___"This isn't about what he said, at breakfast I mean? Really, I just ignored it," he began._ _ _

___"Harry, I will not tolerate anyone insulting my bond-mate. That includes Malfoy. I would punish him, if for nothing else, for the pure stupidity in making his feelings known. It was poor politics and not in keeping with typical Slytherin behavior. Might I say, it was even Gryffindor-like," he said with a smirk._ _ _

___"Do you mean that if he hadn't said anything, but just thought it, you wouldn't have punished him? That just doesn't make sense," Harry said, frustrated in trying to understand his husband's motivations._ _ _

___"Harry, among Slytherin families, respect is the most sought status. A family earns it through their accomplishments, strength and cunning. My family has that respect. Young Malfoy chose not to honor that and he must pay the price. I doubt very much that Lucius and Narcissa would disagree with me on this matter, regardless of their ties to the deatheaters," he said tiredly._ _ _

___"But..."_ _ _

___"Harry, you must trust me to deal with my house as I see fit. I am well aware that you don't completely understand the machinations of the Slytherin mind. How could you? You think, feel and act like a Gryffindor."_ _ _

___"Severus, you say that like it's some kind of insult," Harry said in a small fit of pique._ _ _

___"Not at all, Harry." Severus' mouth twitched. "Your house has a kind of strength, loyalty and clarity of purpose that my Slytherins could never have. They are always testing the waters, weighing and sorting through opportunities. Always looking for what is best for them, their family. Slytherins are seldom what we would call altruistic. Gryffindors embrace ideals and self-sacrifice and help to balance out the more cynical nature of the Slytherins. Ying and Yang."_ _ _

___Harry regarded his husband curiously. He'd always thought that Severus was totally biased towards his House, but that apparently wasn't the case._ _ _

___"Harry, you must realize that politics plays a large role in what I do as the head of Slytherin House at Hogwarts," Severus continued._ _ _

___"Yes, Severus. I'm beginning to see that teaching and managing house politics is a lot more complicated than I thought," Harry said._ _ _

___Harry hesitated for a moment, but then got up from where he was lying and walked over to Severus to put his arms around him. For a moment, he was afraid he'd offended his husband; but then Severus' arms wound around Harry's body. Harry felt warmth and security, being held like this._ _ _

___"It's been a long day, Mr. Potter," Severus began, lightly kissing his forehead. "Once you've finished your assignments, go to bed."_ _ _

___"What about you? Aren't you going to come to bed, too?" Harry said._ _ _

___"Later, Harry. I have an enormous amount of grading to do before I can sleep. Now hop to it," and with that he gave Harry a sharp slap to his buttocks._ _ _

___Harry jumped in surprise but grinned at Severus' familiarity. His cock twitched at the look Severus gave him. He started to redden._ _ _

___Harry coughed and turned away to pick up the books and parchment on the floor in front of the fireplace._ _ _

___Severus continued to gaze at him._ _ _

___._ _ _

___"Wormtail," said a voice like dead leaves in the fall. "Why didn't my spies tell me that Severus was about to turn traitor?"_ _ _

___Peter Pettigrew shook as he stood before the dark lord. Voldemort was furious, and when that happened people died in exceedingly painful fashion. He only hoped it wouldn't be him. Once upon a time he'd been a courageous Gryffindor, but Voldemort had leeched that out of him, leaving only fear behind._ _ _

___"That fool Lucius hasn't produced any decent information, even with that smarmy son of his in the same year as Potter," he continued._ _ _

___The dark lord sat in a throne-like intertwining of the bases of two trees. It was cold and dark and Peter was very afraid of his Lord's displeasure._ _ _

___"Severus must pay for this insolence. He deserted me once and lived to tell the tale, but not this time," came the sibilant hiss._ _ _

___"What about your newest agent, my lord? They're inside Hogwarts. Can't they take care of this little problem for you?" Peter fell back a few paces at Voldemort's expression._ _ _

___"Yes. Yes. It would be amusing to use a traitor to kill another traitor," said Voldemort. "Potter is too well protected by Dumbledore for my little friend to attempt that, but Severus is vulnerable."_ _ _

___The icy wind blew as Voldemort considered this turn of events._ _ _

___"And I have just the spell for them to use. An ancient Phoenician spell that can only be used on Samhain, when the two worlds of the dead and living are closest to one another," Voldemort then laughed._ _ _

___Peter shivered and his skin crawled at the sound of his Lord's laughter._ _ _

___Harry, Ron, Hermione & Neville stood transfixed. Dumbledore had informed them through a note sent during their History of Magic class that during their next free period they were needed for an assignment. They were directed to meet him in the small chamber located off the Entrance Hall, opposite the Great Hall._ _ _

___In the small room was a stockpile of gifts, both large and small. There had to be at least a hundred of them._ _ _

___Harry looked at his friends._ _ _

___"What's all this, then? What does Dumbledore want us to do?"_ _ _

___Hermione pursed her lips. She had an idea, but decided to wait until the Headmaster joined them._ _ _

___Just at that moment, they heard a cheery voice as the Headmaster walked in the door._ _ _

___"Ah, ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming. I'm sure Harry appreciates your assistance," he said in a jovial manner._ _ _

___Harry looked at the Headmaster, his head cocked in inquiry._ _ _

___"I do?" he said curiously. "Headmaster, what are all these presents?"_ _ _

___"Why Harry, they are your and Severus' wedding gifts. They started to come in as soon as the article in the Daily Prophet appeared."_ _ _

___ _

___Dumbledore turned his best benign smile on the Gryffindors._ _ _

___"I thought that your friends might like to have a go at helping you to keep track of who has sent what, thank you notes, etc. etc.," he said with a wave of his hand._ _ _

___"Wait," Harry squeaked. "These are all for Severus and myself? How....why..." he stuttered._ _ _

___Hermione took pity upon Harry._ _ _

___"Harry, you are quite famous, after all. It's to be expected that people would send you and Severus wedding gifts," she said gently._ _ _

___ _

___Dumbledore smiled._ _ _

___"There is a small table in the corner with a quill and parchment to start your thank you list," he continued._ _ _

___Ron and Neville continued to look gob-smacked._ _ _

___"Harry, you've hit the lottery! Just look at all this," Ron said, obviously very impressed._ _ _

___Dumbledore patted Harry gently on the shoulder._ _ _

___"Best to start as soon as possible, Harry. More are on the way," he said in a mock warning tone._ _ _

___"More?" Harry gasped. "Yes, of course, we'll get started right now," he said, more than a little overwhelmed by the project._ _ _

___._ _ _

___With a last pleased look, Dumbledore turned to leave to let them start their task._ _ _

___"Neville, look at this," Ron said. "It's from the Malfoys! Do you think Dumbledore has checked this for any dark magic?" He indicated a large package with green and silver wrapping paper and a silver bow._ _ _

___"Ron, don't be silly," Hermione said. "No dark magic would be able to get past the wards in Hogwarts. Dumbledore wouldn't let that happen.'' She shook her head gently._ _ _

___Ron looked suspicious still. "Oh, I don't know, Hermione," he said. "If anyone could find a way to sneak something in, those Malfoys could."_ _ _

___Neville grinned at Hermione and Harry as they started to form an assembly line to deal with the gifts._ _ _

___Sibyll Trelawney looked over Lavender Brown's shoulder at her star chart. "Nicely done, my dear," she praised. Sibyll's mind was occupied elsewhere, though. How could her divination powers have failed her? She squinted through the incense-laden air and stared at Harry Potter. Harry noticed Professor Trelawney's eye fixed on him. He hoped she wasn't building towards another "your doom is following you" scenario. She loved proclaiming his various upcoming nasty ends. Sibyll, in fact, had gone into a light trance staring at Harry's bond bracelet. The green and silver of the bracelet seem to wink on and off at her in the muted light. The other students were starting to notice their Professor's demeanor as well. Lavender looked eager, Ron looked disgusted and the Slytherins just looked bored. Softly but then increasing in volume came Trewlaney's voice. "Traitor, traitor, traitor...Severus....death...Voldemort...," Sibyll growled out and then her eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed on to the floor. Several of the girls in the class screamed, including Lavender and Millicent Bulstrode. Neville Longbottom, closest to the Professor, started to fan her with his star chart. The students all started to gather around the fallen Professor, babbling excitedly. A shaken Harry just stared at the gaudily dressed witch. "Move away from her, you prats. Come on, give her some breathing room," came the calm voice of Blaise Zabini as he pushed back the crowd of milling students. Neville had gone to get a damp cloth from the nearest boy's lavatory, wrung it out and had just handed it over to Zabini. "Good work, Neville," Blaise smiled down at him, being five inches taller than the shy boy. Neville blushed and muttered a hasty thank you. Blaise carefully started to wipe Professor Trewlaney's face with the damp cloth. She started to stir less than a minute later. Lavender and Blaise helped the shaky Professor to stand again. Millicent turned her small, piggy eyes on Harry and Ron. "I knew it! Snape is going to be a traitor. The Professor has foreseen it happening," she said in a sly manner. "Seen it my arse!" exclaimed Ron in annoyance, glaring at Millicent. "She's more than likely smashed on all this stuff she's burning in here," Ron said in a dismissive manner. Harry shook off the cold feeling that had started to run down his spine. This wasn't Trewlaney's usual dire prediction. Those always involved Harry and his "doom". He stiffened his spine and turned to see Draco Malfoy smirking at him. "As she's been dead cert for years that I'm doomed, I'll take this with a grain of salt," Harry said with a snort. Most of the milling students broke into smiles, but some still looked uncertain. Draco Malfoy looked positively gleeful. At that moment, Trewlaney, supported by Blaise and Lavender, came over to Harry. "I'm sorry, my dear," she said in a weak voice. "I'm so sorry." The hair on Harry's arms stood on end. The residue of magic was strong in the air. It hadn't been a mistake._ _ _

___"A Halloween Ball?" said Minerva, her voice rising in inquiry. "But we've never had one before. Why now?" Minerva was taking tea with Dumbledore at the end of a long and anxiety-ridden day._ _ _

___Reporters from both Witch Weekly and the Daily Prophet had been turned away numerous times from the gates of Hogwarts. They had hung about for the better part of the day in pursuit of a more detailed "inside" story of the Harry and Severus nuptials. Dumbledore had called the Ministry to place Aurors at the gate to prevent any "gate crashing" on their part. The Aurors' presence served another purpose: that of keeping the students away from the reporters. More than a few of the more intrepid school gossips would have been delighted to share their opinions._ _ _

___After taking a long sip of his tea, Dumbledore attempted to answer Minerva._ _ _

___"Usually, I'd agree, my dear, but with Sibyll's little performance this afternoon I'm afraid we'll need to divert the students' attention away from our honeymooning couple," he said with a twinkle._ _ _

___Minerva puffed herself up. "Albus, that woman is a menace. Why she is allowed to continue to teach here is beyond me," she said. "The idea of Severus as a traitor! What utter rubbish!" she continued._ _ _

___"Well, my dear, he was," Albus said in a somber tone._ _ _

___At Minerva's upraised eyebrows and look of surprise, he continued hastily._ _ _

___"To Voldemort that is..." Dumbledore looked over his desk at Fawkes, who was on his perch, preening and cleaning his beautiful plumage._ _ _

___"However, I fear that was not her meaning," Dumbledore said in a low voice._ _ _

___"Albus, you don't mean that you take her seriously, do you? The woman is barking mad!" Minerva straightened a little in her chair._ _ _

___"Sibyll has been known to do a true foretelling," he said mildly._ _ _

___Minerva's hands clenched in her lap. Albus wasn't telling her something._ _ _

___"But that's not the entire reason, is it? My dear, please tell me what is going on. I know there's more to this than just another of Sibyll's trances," she said seriously._ _ _

___Dumbledore looked over at his long time lover. He studied her serious face and made his decision._ _ _

___" I fear that Harry and Severus are at great risk, now more than ever. There are indications that a traitor is here, in our midst, at Hogwarts," he said in solemn tones._ _ _

___ _

___"Are you the traitor, Minerva?" Dumbledore asked, looking straight into her eyes as he did so. There was no twinkle, just a hard expression on his face._ _ _

___Minerva's breath hitched in her throat and she looked down at her teacup. She blinked back tears._ _ _

___"Ah, I take it you put Veritaserum in my tea?" she asked in a quiet voice._ _ _

___"Yes. Now answer my question. Are you the traitor here at Hogwarts?" Dumbledore's voice remained even and calm._ _ _

___"No, I've never been nor ever shall be a traitor to the Order," Minerva said sadly, her heart breaking._ _ _

___Dumbledore let loose the breath he hadn't even been aware he'd been holding._ _ _

___"I'm sorry, my dearest..."_ _ _

___"Don't! Please, don't say a word. I'm not sure I want to hear it," Minerva said tiredly._ _ _

___She stood up and turned to leave the office. She turned back to him._ _ _

___"I'll never forgive you for this," she said dispiritedly._ _ _

___Albus looked at the love of his life. For the first time she looked her age._ _ _

___"I know. I'll never forgive myself, either," Dumbledore said sadly._ _ _

___Severus had finally finished grading the second year Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw papers in his office and was returning to his chambers. As he approached, he saw the wall was open to his rooms. He stiffened and drew his wand out of his robes._ _ _

___"I'm telling you those will never fit into that closet, Harry, there isn't enough space," Ron Weasley said._ _ _

___ _

___"Ron, I'll make sure there's enough room, don't worry about it," came the voice of Hermione Granger._ _ _

___ _

___Severus strode quickly through the opening and startled the four Gryffindors, who were in various stages of handling boxes and opening gifts that were piled all throughout his sitting room. Neville Longbottom dropped the silver teapot he had been holding in surprise._ _ _

___"What in Merlin's name is all this," he snarled at them._ _ _

___Harry answered. "Severus, these are all our wedding gifts that have arrived so far. We ran out of room in the antechamber next to the Great Hall and had to move them here as more came in," he said shyly._ _ _

___._ _ _

___"Hello, room for one more?" came the voice of Blaise Zabini as he entered carrying another load of gifts in his arms._ _ _

___Severus turned in frustration and barked at his Slytherin. "What kind of madness is this? Get rid of all these things. I won't have them cluttering up my sitting room."_ _ _

___Blaise just raised an eyebrow. "Neville, here are the rest of the gifts you couldn't carry," he said kindly._ _ _

___Neville blushed profusely but gave a shy muttered thanks to Zabini. Zabini cleared his throat._ _ _

___"I hear there's to be a Halloween Ball this year. I've seen it posted...I was wondering," he began._ _ _

___Ron bristled. "Hermione is going with me," he growled out, grabbing a startled Hermione by the hand._ _ _

___Hermione blinked and then smiled widely at Ron._ _ _

___"I wasn't asking Ms. Granger, as lovely as she is, you git," Blaise ground out. "I was asking Neville."_ _ _

___Neville looked startled, but then smiled at Blaise. "I'd love to go with you," he said timidly._ _ _

___Severus had reached his limit._ _ _

___"All of you, out! Out before I hex you and your teenage hormones," threatened Severus with a glare._ _ _

___Harry gave the group an apologetic look but gently herded them all towards the door._ _ _

___"Thank you all for your help. I couldn't have coped if you hadn't volunteered. We'll work on the rest tomorrow, eh?" he said as the door ground shut behind them._ _ _

___Harry turned towards his irritable husband. "Blaise and Neville, who would have thought," he said weakly._ _ _

___"Harry, I'll say this once and once only. I never want to see that door left open for any reason, ever. You took a great risk leaving the wards down. Anyone could have walked in here," Severus gritted out._ _ _

___"I'm sorry, Sev," he began._ _ _

___"What good would sorry have done if someone had tried to harm you? Even in Hogwarts you aren't completely safe," he continued to scold._ _ _

___._ _ _

___Severus was startled in the middle of his lecture by Harry throwing himself into his arms. Having had little physical affection throughout his childhood, Harry was happily making up for lost time. Severus' arms automatically tightened around the boy._ _ _

___Harry pulled out of his embrace and walked over to one of the gifts that was lying on Severus' desk. The greenish silver paper had been torn off and the box lay opened._ _ _

___"Sev, this came from the Malfoy's. I'm not sure what it is, but it's interesting," he said_ _ _

___Severus' attention snapped towards the wedding gift that Harry had picked up._ _ _

___"Let me see, Harry," he said, reaching for the package._ _ _

___He opened it and took out a heavy seal backed by an ornately curved ivory handle._ _ _

___"Leave it to Narcissa," he said dryly._ _ _

___Harry looked over Severus' shoulder._ _ _

___"What is it, Sev? I know it's some kind of seal but I don't understand the markings."_ _ _

___"It's a family seal, Harry," he began to explain in his best professorial tones._ _ _

___Severus turned it over and pointed out the carved imagery on the bloodstone base._ _ _

___"This combines the images of both of the Heraldic designs for our houses: the lion, which is your family's, and the guivre which, is mine._ _ _

___Harry looked and could make out the image of the lion intertwined by something that looked like a vicious, exotic snake._ _ _

___"Sev, what is the meaning behind the book and the sword in the upper corners?"_ _ _

___Severus looked surprised._ _ _

___"Harry, you've never had your family's crest explained to you?"_ _ _

___Harry shook his head sadly. "Sev, I never even knew I had a family crest. Remember I was raised by muggles."_ _ _

___Severus determined then and there that he would spend the time to educate Harry on the importance of his family in the wizarding world. It was incredible really that Harry had been left in such ignorance._ _ _

___ _

___Severus cleared his throat. "The book is part of my family's seal and the sword is part of the Potter seal."_ _ _

___Harry handled the seal reverently. "And now it represents our new family," he said softly._ _ _

___Severus gently took the seal from Harry and put it on his desk._ _ _

___"Time for bed, Sev?" Harry said in a soft voice._ _ _

___Severus looked down at his young husband and sighed._ _ _

___ _

___Severus leaned in and kissed Harry's neck and breathed in his scent. Severus' hands began to stroke and caress his back and buttocks. Harry whimpered in response and arched his hips against Severus'._ _ _

___Harry fell into a lustful daze. All he wanted was for Sev to take him to bed and make him his once and for all._ _ _

___As Sev's hands reached under Harry's robes, he dimly heard a voice._ _ _

___"Ahem! I do beg your pardon for interrupting your time together, gentlemen," came the disembodied voice from the fireplace._ _ _

___Harry clung to Severus and buried his blushing face in Sev's chest. Reluctantly, he tried to move away from his husband, but Severus' grip held him close._ _ _

___"Albus, this had better be of great importance," Severus said in his sharpest voice._ _ _

___"I'm afraid, dear boy, it is. The Order is having a meeting in my office tonight and your presence is required," Dumbledore said firmly._ _ _

___Severus gritted his teeth._ _ _

___ _

___"I'll be there in a few minutes," he growled out._ _ _

___"Thank you Severus, I will see you then," and with that Dumbledore's visage disappeared from the fire._ _ _

___Harry pulled his face out of Severus' robes._ _ _

___"Must you go?" he said, looking up at his husband in appeal._ _ _

___Severus' head came down and he nipped at Harry's lower lip._ _ _

___"I'm afraid I must. Albus wouldn't call upon us at such an hour unless it were urgent."_ _ _

___Severus kissed Harry lightly._ _ _

___"Go to bed. I'll probably be back late."_ _ _

___Seeing Harry's disappointed look, he continued, "Harry, we'll have that time together. I promise you."_ _ _

___Harry smiled up at his husband. "I'll try and wait up for you."_ _ _

___Severus leered at Harry. "No, you'd better get your rest, believe me, you'll need it," and with that he gave Harry's buttocks a slight smack and sent him on his way to the bedroom._ _ _

___Severus watched his young husband wiggle his bottom in an extremely fetching fashion as he walked into their bedroom._ _ _

___ _

___Severus took several deep breaths trying to calm his raging libido before exiting their rooms._ _ _

___Hagrid stamped back into his cottage with more firewood. He was used to the cold, but he suspected his guest wasn't._ _ _

___"Here, we'll build up the fire something fierce and then have a cuppa," he said, glancing at the infuriated Sirius Black. The spell Dumbledore had used on Black wouldn't allow him to leave these quarters unless or until he was released. Dumbledore had also taken Black's wand with him to prevent escape attempts._ _ _

___"I don't want a cup of tea," Black raged. "I want to get to Hogwarts and rescue Harry. I thought you cared about him," he sniped._ _ _

___"I love Harry like a little brother," came the hurt reply._ _ _

___"Then why are you allowing Severus to abuse him? Albus always has his little plots going, but I thought you wanted what was best for Harry," Black continued in a contemptuous voice._ _ _

___"The Headmaster told me that he was doing what was best for 'Arry," Hagrid said, his accent getting thicker the more distressed he became. "The Headmaster has never lied to me before," he said a bit more forcefully._ _ _

___Sirius fumed. This would take some work, but he was sure he could get Hagrid to set him loose eventually. He ground his teeth, thinking about what he'd do to that pervert Snape once he got released. Avada Kedavra was too good for that piece of slime._ _ _

___Severus woke at first light. Although it was impossible to see anything from the dungeons, his internal clock told him it was time to rise. He looked down at Harry snuggled up against him and sighed._ _ _

___ _

___Severus shifted his hips to bring his morning erection between Harry's ass-cheeks. Harry snuffled a little, but didn't wake._ _ _

___ _

___Severus' hips started to move of their own volition. The friction against his erection was agonizing and delightful._ _ _

___Harry snorted and startled awake. "Sev," he said in a sleepy voice. "That feels good," he continued._ _ _

___Severus' face reddened. "I'm sorry, Harry, I..."_ _ _

___Harry turned over to face his husband._ _ _

___"Don't be sorry, Severus. I've been hoping you'd do something," Harry said. His curiosity and hormones had been increasing steadily with the close proximity of his husband._ _ _

___"You have, have you?" Severus said with a small growl._ _ _

___"Yes, I've been feeling rather, mmm..." he looked down at the comforter._ _ _

___Severus' hand reached up and stroked Harry's face. He shivered with pleasure._ _ _

___"Look at me, Harry," he commanded. He looked up into Severus' eyes._ _ _

___"Don't ever be afraid to tell me what you want," he continued._ _ _

___"Well, um, I wasn't sure if..."_ _ _

___Severus' mouth twitched. "Don't worry, I don't think we're prepared for anything too complex yet, but there are ways we can pleasure each other," he said with a definite smirk._ _ _

___"Will you kiss me?" Harry said in a wistful voice._ _ _

___"Oh, yes, I'll do that," Severus said in a smoky voice. He bent over him and gently moved his lips against Harry's. He ran his tongue over his lips, requesting entrance. Harry gladly opened his mouth wider for Severus, allowing him access._ _ _

___Pulling him into a tighter embrace, Severus kissed Harry passionately, seeking out every delicious crevice, and stroked the roof of his mouth before sucking Harry's tongue into his own. Harry moaned in pleasure. Severus broke off the kiss gently and threw back the covers on the bed._ _ _

___Harry's eyes were dilated with arousal as he leaned forward for another kiss._ _ _

___"Wait," came the instruction._ _ _

___"Take your nightshirt off," Severus continued as he drew off his own._ _ _

___Harry blushed. He'd never been nude in front of Severus before. He overcame his initial reluctance and stripped off his nightshirt as well._ _ _

___Harry squirmed and felt like hiding beneath the covers again._ _ _

___"You're beautiful," Severus said. "No, don't hide, you have nothing to be ashamed of."_ _ _

___Severus started to stroke Harry's chest, running his fingers over Harry's pink nipples. Harry's cock went from half-hard to fully erect._ _ _

___Severus chuckled. "A nice, normal reaction," he said with a smirk._ _ _

___ _

___Harry snuck a peek at Severus' body as well. Severus had brown nipples and his upper arms and chest appeared well toned. He wanted desperately to look at Severus' cock, but was too shy._ _ _

___Severus spoke again. "Harry, I need to ask you something. Be honest with me. Are you a virgin?"_ _ _

___Harry started to say something, but nothing would come out. He cleared his throat and tried again._ _ _

___"Yes." Just that and no more elucidation._ _ _

___Severus kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'm honored, Harry. I'll take good care of you," with that, one of Severus' hands moved to grasp Harry's now leaking cock._ _ _

___Harry gasped and his hips immediately pushed forward._ _ _

___"Easy, love. We have time. Just relax and let me take care of you," Severus said softly._ _ _

___Severus' hand began to move up and down on Harry's shaft and the other began to fondle his balls. Harry had masturbated, as all teenagers did, but nothing had ever felt so good as Severus' touch and voice urging him on._ _ _

___He threw his head back on the pillow as Sev continued his ministrations. His world had narrowed down to the pleasure he was receiving. Harry started to moan and toss his head._ _ _

___"That's right, Harry. Let go, my love. Come for me," Snape ground out in a deep voice._ _ _

___Harry's hips continued to move and he was close, so close._ _ _

___Severus stopped touching his balls and moved the free hand beneath him, pushing gently into the cleft of his buttocks. Startled, Harry forced his eyes open and watched Severus. Severus' hand snaked into the cleft and started to gently rub against the small, puckered entrance. Harry felt a bolt of pleasure run straight to his cock._ _ _

___"Sev," he said hoarsely. "I need..."_ _ _

___"Yes, Harry, I know what you need," Severus said with a deep rumble. With that, he pushed one finger into his tight opening. It was all too much for Harry. He shouted Severus' name and pulses of cum shot from his cock. Severus continued to stroke him until the last spasm of pleasure was over. As Harry relaxed completely, Severus gently removed his hand from Harry's now sensitive cock and withdrew his finger from his arse._ _ _

___Severus looked down smugly at his flushed and sated husband, whose eyes were struggling to stay open. He quickly grabbed his wand from the night table and muttered a quick clean up charm for Harry and himself. After he'd returned the wand to the table, he reached out and pushed a stray lock of hair away from Harry's forehead, exposing the jagged scar._ _ _

___ _

___Harry stirred and moved closer to Severus._ _ _

___"Sev, I want to make you happy, too. Tell me what to do," he said quietly._ _ _

___"Anything you want, Harry. Touching me would be a good start," he leered at the boy._ _ _

___Harry laughed and used his hand to run over Severus' chest. He was lean, but well muscled. His nipples fascinated Harry and he stopped to give them some attention. He pinched and rubbed them and was pleased to hear Severus' growl of appreciation. His hand moved further south over Sev's flat stomach and tentatively reached out for his twitching, leaking cock._ _ _

___ _

___Harry grasped Severus' cock more firmly and that elicited a hiss from his husband. Harry grinned. At last, he'd found a way to silence his husband. He started to pump him and, remembering what he liked, tried to duplicate it with Sev._ _ _

___Severus had broken out into a full body sweat._ _ _

___ _

___Harry stopped his hand movement and, on instinct, lowered his head to kiss the head of Severus' cock. Severus moaned. Pleased with his innovation, Harry started to lick the head. The precum tasted bitter, but for Harry it was like ambrosia. He continued to explore the cock with his tongue, trailing it down the underside and then back to the head._ _ _

___Severus groaned as Harry decided to try to put the rock hard cock in his mouth. At first, he could only get his lips around the head. However, as he got used to that, he took several more inches into his mouth. Pleased with himself, he started to bob his head up and down, carefully keeping his teeth from scraping Severus' cock._ _ _

___Severus' hands gripped the sheets as he attempted to hold himself still and not grab the boy's head._ _ _

___Suddenly, Severus grabbed his head in an attempt to move him off. Harry resisted and heard Severus growl loudly, and then his mouth filled with cum. Harry coughed and moved off Severus' cock. Some of the cum he couldn't swallow ran down his chin._ _ _

___Severus' pulled Harry back up to him and began to lick the cum off his chin. Then he kissed Harry hard. Severus tasted himself in the boy's mouth and was exultant._ _ _

______ _ _

____Harry pulled breathlessly away from the kiss. Severus pulled him into his embrace._ _ _ _

____"I told you we could find pleasure together." he said. "And this is only the beginning," he continued in a smug tone._ _ _ _

____Harry smiled up at his lover and yawned. "You'll teach me, then? You'll teach me everything?"_ _ _ _

____Severus leered at Harry. "Just try to stop me."_ _ _ _

____With that, Harry snuggled down into Severus' embrace for a quick nap._ _ _ _

____"Rest for a few minutes, Harry. I'll wake you in a little while," Severus said. As Harry was quickly lulled into sleep, Severus contemplated the information that Dumbledore had given him after his classes. There was a traitor at Hogwarts. Harry was in danger._ _ _ _

____The next morning, as Harry and Severus entered the Great Hall, the buzz had begun regarding the Halloween Ball. Students from various houses were breaking with tradition and moving to other tables, checking on the availability of their desired "dates". Blaise Zabini was talking quietly to Neville at the Gryffindor table and Seamus had built up his courage to approach Pansy Parkinson at the Slytherin table._ _ _ _

____Draco Malfoy hissed in outrage as Seamus offered Pansy a bunch of wildflowers._ _ _ _

____"Can't afford better, Finnigan?" Draco sneered._ _ _ _

____Seamus flushed but, gathering his courage, started to speak._ _ _ _

____"Pansy, I was wondering if you'd go with me to the Halloween Ball next week?" He drew another breath. "I'd be honored if you would."_ _ _ _

____Draco burst out into laughter. "Finnigan, you're an idiot. Pansy's going with me."_ _ _ _

____Pansy turned and looked at Draco with narrowed eyes. He had never even asked her, he had just assumed she would go with him._ _ _ _

____She turned back to Seamus and said sweetly, "Since you're the first to ask, Seamus, I'd love to go with you. And thank you for the flowers, they're lovely."_ _ _ _

____Seamus, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot, grinned. "Well, that's alright, then. I'll look forward to it," he said and shot a triumphant look at the fuming Malfoy._ _ _ _

____As Seamus moved away from the table, Draco exploded. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Pansy? A Slytherin going with a Gryffindor? Have you lost your mind?" he seethed._ _ _ _

____With a venomous look at Draco, she said in a voice like sharp glass, "Apparently, I'm not the only one. Blaise is going with Neville Longbottom. Besides, I don't like being taken for granted," and with a sniff, she got up from the table and stalked off to prepare for her first class._ _ _ _

____Draco glared at the back of the retreating Pansy. He felt humiliated. First, his fall from Snape's favor, then the Howler from his mother and now even Pansy acting like a traitor to the cause. Where would it all end?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Draco's hate-filled glance towards Harry didn't go unnoticed. Severus, at the Staff Table, cataloged it and he began to make plans to counter any unpleasantness that might arise._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Minerva just sniffed at the beautiful lilac-colored roses that had been left at her place setting. She moved them off the table and dropped them to the floor at her side. Albus expected to be forgiven, did he? The hurt she'd felt last night was still a sharp ache._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Dumbledore watched Minerva from under his bushy brows. Well, he hadn't expected to be forgiven easily, had he? Sometimes he had to be ruthless to protect the cause. It wasn't nice, but it was necessary. He felt a wave of tiredness wash over him. So many sacrifices made in an attempt to destroy Voldemort. How many dark wizards would he have to face in his lifetime?_ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore smiled and arose from his chair. A wave of dizziness passed over him, but he stood straight and unwavering._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore flashed a smile in Minerva's direction as he left the hall._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry fell into step beside Hermione and Ron. They had just finished with Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class. The Augurey they'd been studying had been fascinating and Harry and his friends chatted amiably about it as they walked._ _ _ _ _

_____Draco, walking several paces behind the Gryffindors and flanked on either side by Crabbe and Goyle, started to furtively take out his wand, using his bodyguards as a cover. Oh, yes, the twitchy ears hex would do nicely for Potter._ _ _ _ _

_____"Expelliarmus," came the command from behind Draco. The wand flew out of Draco's hand and into the woods._ _ _ _ _

_____"Really, Malfoy," came the smug voice of Blaise Zabini. "Haven't you learned anything in the dueling club?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Several of his Slytherin classmates began to snicker._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry turned to see what the fuss was all about. Malfoy was stomping off into the woods with Crabbe and Goyle by his side. He cocked his head in inquiry at Zabini, but Blaise just shook his head minutely at Harry._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Blaise started to whistle off-key as he walked along. He was glad that Snape had taken the time to have that little talk with him. It would benefit them both._ _ _ _ _

_____//Flashback//_ _ _ _ _

_____Severus waved a hand indicating that Blaise should sit down. Blaise looked around at the dusty tomes that lined the walls of Snape's office while patiently waiting for Snape to begin the meeting. He had been anticipating something like this but wisely held his tongue. He looked expectantly at his professor._ _ _ _ _

_____"Mr. Zabini, I have a small request to make of you," Severus began smoothly._ _ _ _ _

_____Blaise tried to look at Professor Snape's expression but the dark hair of Severus swung like a curtain, obstructing his view._ _ _ _ _

_____"If you will do me this favor, you will find that I am in your...debt," he said with a noticeable emphasis on the last word._ _ _ _ _

_____Blaise knew what he and his family were being offered. An alliance with the Snape family and, by default, Dumbledore. He had already owled his father about the possibility of being recruited by Snape._ _ _ _ _

_____"I am all ears, Professor," Blaise said with a genial smile._ _ _ _ _

_____//End Flashback//_ _ _ _ _

_____Severus hurried along the corridor towards his chambers. It was late and he needed to talk to Harry about the agreement he had made with Blaise Zabini. Distracted by his thoughts, he never saw the powerful fist launched into his face. Blood spurted from his broken nose and his head cracked painfully against the stone wall in the hallway._ _ _ _ _

_____Half conscious, he saw the furious face of Sirius Black and he attempted to push him off in an effort to reach his wand. Black started to rabbit punch his kidneys repeatedly. Severus managed to throw him off for a second, but Black came back like a rabid dog._ _ _ _ _

_____Severus could hear Black cursing him._ _ _ _ _

_____"Son of a bitch! Bastard!" he roared. "You'll never touch Harry again!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Severus got in several good punches, but Black once more managed to smash his head backwards into the unforgiving stone. Severus felt rather than heard a buzz that heralded his slipping into an unconscious state._ _ _ _ _

_____As consciousness slipped away, he heard a faint, "Stupefy!"_ _ _ _ _

_____Severus awoke slowly, his body aching. He felt someone holding his right hand. He tried to pry his eyes open, but it was as if they were glued together. He started to stir in the bed in an attempt to sit up._ _ _ _ _

_____"Sev, no, don't try to move," came Harry's voice. "You've just recently been healed by Poppy, you'll be sore for a little bit longer," he said gently._ _ _ _ _

_____Severus snorted. "I'll be fine, I've suffered worse at Voldemort's hands. Where is that madman Black?" Severus managed to open his eyes and saw the angry countenance of his husband._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry's jaw hardened. "Dumbledore has him. He's awaiting word from us about what we'd like to do with him. It's up to us."_ _ _ _ _

_____Severus studied Harry. "What do you want to happen?" He knew that Harry loved his godfather regardless of his faults._ _ _ _ _

_____"He deserves Azkaban. He tried to kill you. I won't forgive that ever" Harry said, grinding his teeth._ _ _ _ _

_____Severus propped himself up in the bed. "I never thought I'd say anything in his defense, Harry, but in his warped mind he probably thought he was protecting you," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____"I don't care. He didn't even wait for an explanation from either of us. If it hadn't been for..."_ _ _ _ _

_____The infirmary door creaked open cautiously. Neville Longbottom shyly poked his head in._ _ _ _ _

_____"Harry, is it alright to come in?" Neville said._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry smiled warmly at his fellow Gryffindor. "Of course, Neville, I was just about to tell Severus the whole story of what happened," he grinned at the flustered boy._ _ _ _ _

_____Severus looked suspiciously at Harry. "What story?"_ _ _ _ _

_____Neville looked down at his shoes._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry looked proudly at Neville. "Neville was the one who found you being beaten by Sirius and cast the Stupefy spell on him. He saved you, Severus," he said more quietly._ _ _ _ _

_____Severus turned his glare on Neville. Neville shrank back a few paces._ _ _ _ _

_____"Humph...well, it seems you may, despite yourself, have learned something after all, Longbottom. Well done," he said grudgingly._ _ _ _ _

_____Neville's heart beat faster with excitement. That was the first praise Snape had ever given him. He grinned at Harry._ _ _ _ _

_____"No, Siri, there are no excuses this time," said Dumbledore in a stern voice. "When you were young and foolish I covered up your mischief with Severus, but you are a grown man now. You will suffer the consequences of your actions. I have left it up to Harry and Severus. You'll await their judgement."_ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius Black sat in one of Dumbledore's chairs, tied to it through an immobility spell. His wand was long gone._ _ _ _ _

_____"I was protecting Harry! Someone had to. You've obviously been complicit in this little sick joke," he protested vehemently._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yes, I'm happy to say I was, but only after the fact," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eye. "If you had waited to find out what really happened, you might not have been so eager to exact an unwarranted revenge against Severus," he continued._ _ _ _ _

_____"You've always had a soft spot for that bastard, haven't you? I admit he makes a good spy, but he was a death eater, for God's sakes. Don't you understand what that makes him capable of? Fine, use him as a tool, but don't give him my godson as a reward!" Sirius fumed._ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore arched an expressive eyebrow. "Do you take me for a fool, Siri? Even if I did not care for the boy as much as I do, I would still do everything in my power to protect him and make sure he gets every advantage possible. If for no other reason than he is invaluable to the Order and our long term chances of victory against Voldemort."_ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore shook himself. "Since you are Harry's Godfather, I will try to explain the situation to you. Severus wasn't the one who initiated the bond. It was Harry's decision," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore reached into his candy tin on the desk before continuing._ _ _ _ _

_____"Harry was having some romantic troubles at the time and chose to use magic as a solution. Foolhardy, of course, but then many Gryffindors have looked before they've leapt, eh Siri?" he said with a sideways glance at Black._ _ _ _ _

_____"He managed to find an old and powerful spell in the restricted section of the library. The spell had some dark magic components to it, as it used blood magic and did not require the consent of either party. It was commonly used in the 18th century by powerful wizards and witches to find and bind their magical love matches to them," Dumbledore said as he calmly popped a piece of candy in his mouth._ _ _ _ _

_____"Once enacted, the spell finds the perfect mate and the bonding is complete. The spell chose Severus and tied both he and Harry together, both magically and emotionally. Any attempt to interfere with it would only bring about devastating results to both of them," Dumbledore said thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _

_____Sirius paled a little at that. "That's a lie, Harry would never do that," he said in a low voice._ _ _ _ _

_____"Is it? I suggest you ask Harry the next time you see him. If you ever see him again, that is. Now be silent. I've heard more than enough from you."_ _ _ _ _

_____At the word silent, Sirius was unable to utter another syllable. He watched Dumbledore calmly eat a chocolate frog. All he could think of was that Dumbledore had not even used his wand._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry stumbled towards the dungeon, his legs and arms feeling like heavy weights. The Quidditch practice had run long, but it had given him time to think. Severus had asked that he wait at least twenty-four hours before making a judgement about what to do with his godfather._ _ _ _ _

_____"That's more of a chance than Sirius gave Sev," he thought bitterly._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry was deeply angry and the sting of betrayal was ever present in his heart. Sirius had never even bothered to talk to Harry or Dumbledore about the situation before acting so rashly. Severus might have been killed by Siri's wild temper and thoughtlessness._ _ _ _ _

_____"Damn him," he said aloud. He stood before the blank wall and tried to recall the latest password. Ah, yes. "Bracelet," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____The wall moved back and allowed him entrance to their quarters. Sev was still in the infirmary recovering from his injuries, much to his chagrin._ _ _ _ _

_____He packed a few items and some books to keep Severus' mind busy, at least through the additional night he had to spend in the care of Poppy Pomfrey. Harry was afraid that, if his husband didn't have some distraction, he'd hex poor Poppy right out the door._ _ _ _ _

_____The fire was burning merrily in the hearth. As Harry glanced its way, the fire's flames turned a shade of green. Someone was trying to reach him through fire talk._ _ _ _ _

_____"Harry, are you there?" came the voice followed by the face of the Headmaster._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yes, sir. I'm just packing up a few items for Severus. I'll be going up to the infirmary in a couple of minutes to visit him," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____"Wonderful. I'm pleased to hear that he's going to make a full recovery. I wanted to ask you..." he began_ _ _ _ _

_____"No, sir, Severus and I haven't made any decision yet on what to do with Siri. We'll talk about it this evening and give you our decision tomorrow."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Ah, good. But that really isn't what I was going to speak to you about," he said and then paused._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry felt twitchy. Dumbledore had another more important agenda item than whether or not Siri went to Azkaban?_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____"Nothing very big, Harry. Just a small favor I'd like you and Severus to indulge me in," he said in a brisk tone._ _ _ _ _

_____Harry waited for the other shoe to drop._ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore smiled widely. "I'd like to ask you both, for the moment at least, to curtail your activities in the Dueling Club," as he said that, Harry's ears pricked up._ _ _ _ _

_____"May I ask why, Headmaster?" he said._ _ _ _ _

_____._ _ _ _ _

_____"Security purposes, Harry. Severus has probably told you by now that I am initiating overall stronger security measures here at Hogwarts," he continued in his jovial tone. "You're aware, I'm sure, that your bonding hasn't been well-received in certain circles."_ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____Harry sighed. He knew that Dumbledore wouldn't tell him anything more. Maybe Sev would have some ideas about what was going on._ _ _ _ _

_____"Of course, sir, I'll tell Severus tonight. Who shall I tell him is taking over as instructor in the meantime?" he said with a small shade of malice._ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore visually winced. "Ah well, umm as to that, schedules were not easily re-arranged," he started._ _ _ _ _

_____"Yes? Who had the time to devote to it?" Harry continued to press. He knew this was going to be good._ _ _ _ _

_____"Well, Professor Sprout will take over for Severus while he has this little hiatus."_ _ _ _ _

_____Harry held in the little rifts of laughter that were trying desperately to escape._ _ _ _ _

_____Dumbledore recovered a measure of his poise. "Well, on your way, my boy. Have a nice visit," and with that he disappeared from the fire._ _ _ _ _

_____ _ _ _

_____He re-opened the warded door, threw the supply bag over his shoulder and headed off to the infirmary._ _ _ _ _

_____"My Lord, how may I serve you," Lucius Malfoy bowed low before the dark figure wrapped in shadows. Despite the cold, Nagini lay coiled around his master. His forked tongue flickered out in interested fashion towards Lucius._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter shivered off to the side, unnoticed but listening intently._ _ _ _ _

_____Voldemort stroked the snake's head. "A small favor, Lucius, but important."_ _ _ _ _

_____"Anything, my Lord," Lucius said in relief. He had another chance to prove himself. He would not be fed to Nagini, at least not yet._ _ _ _ _

_____"This parchment must reach the hands of my spy in Hogwarts safely. Only they may open it. It must reach them on Samhain. Do you understand?" Voldemort's hood slipped back on his head and his reddish eyes gleamed in the dark._ _ _ _ _

_____Lucius shuddered and averted his Lord's direct eye contact. "Yes, my Lord," he said._ _ _ _ _

_____"Do not fail me in this, Malfoy...I am not likely to forgive again," the voice came out like shards of glass, sharp and dangerous._ _ _ _ _

_____Peter crouched and then squatted, listening avidly._ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _

______Envy and malice worked its way into Peter's heart. All that he had left was his service to his Lord. Something nibbled at the back of his mind. No, he had one other thing. His life debt to Harry Potter. Maybe the two weren't as incompatible as they seemed._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______As Peter watched Malfoy depart, his mind spun with the possibilities._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry and Severus walked into Dumbledore's office after getting off the moving staircase. Dumbledore waited behind his desk. Sirius was seated in one of the three chairs placed directly in front of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moved the remaining two chairs further away from his godfather. Then he and Severus sat down._ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius grimaced at Harry's action, but held his tongue. Dumbledore had made it very clear he would not tolerate any outbursts._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Have you and Severus decided what action you'd like to take, Harry?" Dumbledore said in gentle tones. He knew this could not be an easy decision for Harry. Despite everything, he did love his godfather._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked at Severus and then down at his hands. "Yes, we have," he said. "We will not press official charges, the Ministry will not be involved."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius released a breath he had been holding._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry," he began._ _ _ _ _ _

______"But, there is a condition," Harry interrupted._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry turned and looked at his godfather._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Sirius, I don't believe you're an evil man at heart. However, you have shown me more than once that you will never give Severus the chance he deserves. Your blind hatred of him is well documented," Harry paused, looking tense._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry, it was a mistake..." Sirius tried once again to speak._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry shook his head negatively at Sirius. "Siri, you are my godfather, but Severus is my husband. By your actions, you have made me choose-and I choose my husband. As of this moment, I want you out of my life for good."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, Harry!" Sirius said. "Don't let this one mistake tear us apart. I love you," he said in the throes of deep emotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus could not stand to stay silent longer. "Harry, I will say this, I feel I have to," Severus began. "Right now neither of us wants Black in our lives, but there may come a time when you do. All I ask is that you leave that possibility open. For your own sake if for no other reason," he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dumbledore shifted noisily in his seat as he read the unspoken message from Severus. Three heads turned towards the Headmaster._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry, my boy, I believe Severus may have the right of it. Don't completely shut the door on a reconciliation," he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Harry looked troubled, but said, "Alright, I'll agree to that, but only if Siri will respect our privacy and our marriage vows."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Sirius started to open his mouth to protest, but silenced immediately after a look from Dumbledore._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You have my word, Harry, I will personally make sure Siri respects those boundaries or he will have to deal with me," a wave of powerful magic seeped into all corners of the room._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus looked up sharply._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______Sirius slumped back in his chair. He did not like the decision, but at least he had a small chance to regain his godson's love, even if that meant accepting Severus into the family. He would make it work; he had to._ _ _ _ _ _

______It was two days before the Halloween ball, and excitement among the students had risen to a fever pitch. Many had rushed off to Gladrags in Hogsmeade to get new dress robes for the festivities. The seamstresses' were busy night and day trying to keep up with the orders._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dumbledore had agreed to allow the first and second years to have their own little parties in their common rooms after the traditional Halloween Feast. The older students would have the use of the Great Hall for the ball until midnight._ _ _ _ _ _

______At the Gryffindor table the talk was only of the upcoming Ball._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron was excitedly examining the brand, sparkling new galleons he had just received via owl mail. His mother had managed to scrape up the money to pay for new robes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Its brilliant. Mione, what shall I get? Maybe green, no, red, no.."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione giggled at Ron's enthusiasm. "Ronald Weasley, if you think I'll allow you to pick out your own robes, you're mad. I'll go with you this morning, since your Quidditch practice has been canceled and I am free the first period."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron goggled at Hermione. "Mione! You giving up a chance to study? The world must be coming to an end," he teased her._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Not at all," she said, unruffled. "I want my date to look presentable," she said in a stern tone, but her eyes sparkled._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry smiled at both of his friends. Some things never changed. He turned his attention to Neville._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And how are your plans coming along, Neville?" he asked._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neville flushed with pleasure. "I'm very excited. Blaise has told me to save all my dances for him," he said shyly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione saw the lovely white rose pinned to Neville's school robes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Ooohh, how lovely, Neville. A gift from Blaise?" she said in a teasing voice._ _ _ _ _ _

______Neville flushed a deeper shade of red. "Yes, he gave it to me this morning on the way to breakfast," he said, glancing towards the Slytherin table._ _ _ _ _ _

______A snort came from Dean Thomas further down the table. Seamus frowned at him._ _ _ _ _ _

______Lavender spoke up. "Well, I think it's very nice of him. I wish every boy were so thoughtful," she said to distract Neville from Dean's scowl._ _ _ _ _ _

______Hermione then rounded on Harry. "Harry, will Professor Snape be coming, too?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry paused in bringing a spoonful of porridge to his mouth. He had never thought of that before. Professors were usually there in the capacity of chaperones to make sure the punch didn't end up being magically enhanced, but other than that they seldom partook in the festivities._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'm not sure, Mione. I'll have to ask him," he said doubtfully. He thought wistfully of dancing in Severus' arms, but he knew Sev would be unlikely to agree. Severus was a stickler for maintaining his professional demeanor among the students. He only became Harry's Sev behind closed doors._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Well," Ron said cheerfully. "At least we won't have to go blind watching Snape trying to dance," he grinned._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ron yelped as Hermione elbowed him in the ribs._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry studied his new robes critically. He and Hagrid had made a special trip to Diagon Alley to get them. They were green with silver embroidery in deference to Sev's house colors. This might annoy or irk some of his Gryffindor mates, but Harry had been adamant with Madame Malkin. He wanted Severus to see that he was committed to this relationship and he felt this was one small way of showing it._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus entered their bedchamber as Harry was putting away his new robes._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Interesting color choice for the Ball," he said dryly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You don't like it? I can always wear my old robes," Harry replied in a teasing tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus ran his eyes up and down Harry's body._ _ _ _ _ _

______"No, I like it very much. I assume you know, however, that some of your housemates won't be too pleased with your immersion into all things Slytherin," he replied._ _ _ _ _ _

______"In for a penny, in for a pound," Harry replied cheerfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus' mouth twitched trying to hold back a smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I had Madame Malkin make you up a new set of robes as well, Sev," Harry said slyly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus' head snapped to attention. "And why, pray tell, would I need new robes?" he said in silky tones._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry's eyes danced merrily, but he replied in solemn tones, "Because I want to be the envy of everyone at the Ball. When they see you in your new robes I'll be beating them off with a stick."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I think I'd best see these new robes, don't you?" Severus said in challenging manner._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry opened the closet and drew out black robes with silver embroidery. They were elegant, understated and what Madam Malkin and Harry had decided upon for Severus. She had been itching to get the Potions Master into her robe shop for years. She had been more than eager to conspire in helping to outfit the dour Professor._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus drew off his working robes and took the new robes from Harry._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I'll just try these on, shall I?" Severus said agreeably._ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry goggled at that, he'd expected at least an argument._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes," he squeaked. "That would be brilliant," he said as his right eye began to twitch nervously. He kept expecting an explosion of some sort from his husband._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus seemed to be reading his mind, because he produced a wry smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Harry, I'm honored that you're going to be wearing my House colors to the Ball. That is a very special gift from my bond-mate. The least I can do is to reciprocate and wear the robes you have picked out for me."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry moved forward to embrace Severus. His throat was tight with emotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard a muffled voice from the area of his shoulder continue. "However, Mr. Potter, don't assume that you can play dress-up with me every day."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry lightly bit his husband's neck, eliciting a growl. "Now that's the Sev I know and love," he said lightheartedly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dumbledore paced around the top of the Astronomy Tower. He looked thoughtfully out at Hogwarts' grounds. Information had come to him from his highest source in Voldemort's circle that an attempt on Severus' life would be endeavored on Halloween._ _ _ _ _ _

______No further information was forthcoming. Apparently, the mole didn't know who the traitor was. Normally, Dumbledore would have taken any information from this source with a grain of salt, but he knew the power of the life debt._ _ _ _ _ _

______Wormtail had been a Gryffindor once. Maybe there was some small spark of that honor left._ _ _ _ _ _

______He heard the clack of high heels on the stairs. Minerva walked slowly, almost reluctantly, into the tower room._ _ _ _ _ _

______"You wanted to see me, Albus," she said coolly._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Yes, Minerva. I have important information that has come to my attention," he stroked his beard thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______"And you trust me enough to inform me? How very kind of you," she said in a sharp tone._ _ _ _ _ _

______"My dear," he said. "You'll never know how sorry I am I had to "test" you the other day. But in these matters I have no choice. The interests of the Order must override my own personal feelings. No matter how painful..."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Dumbledore turned away in the grip of the strongest emotion he had felt in many years. Minerva had been his companion, his lover, his best friend for over three decades. He stayed silent for a few moments, studying the Quidditch practice on the field._ _ _ _ _ _

______Minerva studied the old man for a few moments._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

______She walked silently over to where Albus stood and slipped her hand quietly into his._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Whatever it is, Albus, we'll handle it together," she said with beginnings of a small smile._ _ _ _ _ _

______Dumbledore gripped her hand tighter. "Yes," he said in an emotion-laden voice. "Together."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus sat in his favorite chair in front of the fire. Harry sat coiled around him in his lap. His husband carded his fingers through Harry's dark hair. The warmth of the fire and his husband's gentle touch was soothing to the young man._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus had just broken the news to Harry that Dumbledore feared an "attack" within the confines of Hogwarts sometime on Halloween. Severus had not elaborated. He refused to heighten Harry's anxiety level with the information that he was the target. It was enough that Harry would be alert and on his guard._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Keep your wand with you at all times, Harry," Sev said calmly. "We don't know exactly how this threat is to be carried out, so don't assume you're safe in any part of Hogwarts, or with anyone for that matter."_ _ _ _ _ _

______Harry lifted his head off of Severus' shoulder and looked gravely at him. "I'll stay here with you, Sev. I won't go to classes or the ball," he said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Severus gently shook his head. "No, Harry, that's the worst thing you could do. It would alert Voldemort to the fact that we're aware of the attempted strike. Albus has asked us to continue our normal day-to-day activities," he said with a light kiss to Harry's forehead._ _ _ _ _ _

______"I guess he's right," Harry said grudgingly. Frankly, he was relieved. Harry assumed that the attack would be against himself, as usual. Voldemort was nothing if not persistent. If the Headmaster couldn't find this traitor in time, he didn't want Sev caught in the crossfire. He felt a pang in the region of his heart._ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus tightened his arms around Harry. His bond-mate was taking this better than he expected._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sev," Harry began._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes, Harry?" Severus replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Could we...make love tonight?" he said with a slight pinkening in his cheeks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus growled. "I could think of nothing I'd like more," he said, running his hands over Harry's buttocks._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry raised his head again. "I mean," he stuttered slightly. "I want you inside me, Sev," he said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus abruptly set Harry on his feet and rose from the chair._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Looking down on Harry from his additional height, he studied him carefully. "Harry, as much as I'd love to do that with you, I don't think you're ready for anal sex," he said slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry shuffled his feet a bit._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sev, I've been practicing a bit," Harry said in a choked voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What?" Sev's voice rose several octaves._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Mmm...with my fingers, like the books say," Harry said with a nervous smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"What books?" Severus said with the start of a scowl. He feared Harry had left Hogwarts to obtain them, thereby compromising his safety again._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As if reading his husband's mind, Harry immediately sought to relieve his anxiety. "I didn't personally get them, Sev," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sev looked horrified. "Good God! Don't tell me Weasley got them for you!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry chuckled a bit. "No, I had a little discussion with the headmaster and he got them for me. Strictly for research purposes, of course," Harry bashfully grinned at his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus dipped his head down and started to lick his way into Harry's mouth. Harry immediately entwined his arms around Severus' neck. After several minutes of impassioned snogging, Severus broke gently away._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Alright, Harry," he said, stroking his face gently. "If you feel you're ready...but I want you to tell me if you feel uncomfortable or awkward at any time. I won't be able to enjoy this if you aren't," and with that he used his hands to pull Harry hard against him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A breathless Harry squirmed and brought his burgeoning erection against Sev's leg. "The sooner, the better," he said in a small voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus brought Harry's hand to cup his own hardened cock. Harry rubbed and marveled that he could bring this kind of pleasure to his normally reserved husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus growled as Harry's fingers continued their play. "Time for bed, Harry," he panted. He put his arm around Harry's waist and led him into the bedroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Voldemort walked the forest, wrapping himself in the darkness and shadows. Wildlife, sensing his approach, fled to their burrows. Peter walked behind his master, shivering in the cold._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Tomorrow, Wormtail," he intoned. "Severus shall pay for his perfidy," he laughed as he took a piece of parchment out of his cloak. "Send this by owl to Malfoy. He will make sure it gets to Hogwarts by morning," he said in a dismissive manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Peter scuttled forward to take the parchment. He hesitated and then, greatly daring, asked a question. "Master, is the new servant to be trusted?" he asked, lowering his head, prepared for the Cruciatus curse to be thrown at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Voldemort silently stared at him, long enough to make Peter shake uncontrollably._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes," came the hissing voice. "I can always count on a lust for power to provide me with many servants. Dreams and portents indeed. Fool," he said in an almost a reflective voice. Voldemort flowed into the darkness of the deep woods, leaving behind the least of his followers._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Peter twitched. He knew who the traitor was. The question was, could he get the information to the Order in time? Did he dare try? The leaves crackled and snapped under his feet as he hurried after his master._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry lay awaiting Sev's return from the shower. He was feeling in turns both nervous and anticipatory . Tonight, he and Severus would consummate their bond. He sat up in bed and put his arms around his legs, listening to the sounds of Severus finishing his nightly ablutions._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______In a stroke of daring, he had not put on his nightshirt. It made him feel wickedly sexy. The feel of the sheets on his naked body was arousing, but the thought of his husband and what was to happen soon, even more so. Harry's cock was already leaking with excitement._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The door to the bathroom opened and Severus strode out nude and unconsciously beautiful. Harry caught his breath. Sev looked like some kind of Roman God of War. His shoulder-length dark hair swung like a curtain framing his face. He was tall and lean, but the curves of his muscles were defined in the dim light. Harry sucked in a breath: and well endowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sev walked slowly, prowling like a giant feline over to their bed. He drew back the coverlet and threw it to the end of the bed, leaving Harry's body exposed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry saw Sev's cock twitch and start to harden._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sev," he said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus put one knee on the bed and lent down to kiss his young husband. Harry's arms curled around his neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As Severus began to straddle his body, Harry's hips automatically bucked up, looking for the delightful friction that would ease his ache._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Easy, Harry," Sev said as he pulled out of the kiss and reached over to pick up a small blue bottle off the night table._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry's eyes were almost completely dilated to black as he stared hungrily at his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Turn over, Harry," Sev ordered._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Scrambling to obey, he could not help but tense a bit. He wanted this, but he knew at some level it would hurt, at least the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Relax, Harry," Sev said soothingly. "Nothing will happen before you're ready for it." Harry heard a small clink of glass as Sev took the stopper from the bottle. His nose picked up the clean smell of herbs._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus poured a little of the oil onto his hands and gently warmed it. Then he started to massage Harry's shoulders. He could feel the tenseness and knots located there. Harry grunted as his hands dug deep into the tightness. As Severus' strong hands continued to stroke and pamper him, Harry let out a breath he did not know he had been holding. This felt wonderful._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sev's hands continued to work their way down his back. Harry felt his husband dribble a little of the oil on the small of his back. Severus' fingers gently parted his buttocks and began to gently massage the puckered entrance secreted there._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry pushed back into his husband's hands. He wanted more._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sev," he said in a rusty voice. "Please."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus seemed to understand because after a few more tantalizing strokes he pushed one finger gently into Harry. He tensed slightly, but felt no pain. Severus worked the finger back and forth, looking for the gland that would bring his husband pleasure._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ahhhh!" Harry cried. "That feels so good..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus smirked and introduced the second finger, again making sure to curl the fingers to stroke the prostate._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry almost bounced up off the bed this time. "Severus," he ground out. "More! I want more," he said, panting._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sev pushed a third finger in and this time Harry definitely felt a burn accompanying the stretching, but he was beyond caring._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus withdrew his fingers entirely and Harry whimpered. Then his husband pulled him up onto his knees with his head resting on his arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"It will be easier like this, love," he growled. "Keep breathing, and push back against me, that will make this a little easier," he continued. "I won't lie. It will hurt a bit the first time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry knelt arching his bottom back towards his husband. "I don't care. Do it, Sev!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______His husband was not about to reject that invitation. He had waited long enough to claim Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Slowly, but surely, Sev pushed past the first ring of muscle. With a pop, the head of his cock was in. He paused, waiting for Harry to signal his readiness to continue._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry pushed back slightly and Sev continued to gently push forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______There was a definite burning sensation now and Harry bit his lip. He wanted this, though, and nothing was going to stop it._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Finally, with some gentle rocking motions, Sev ended up all the way in, his balls resting against Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He pulled out slightly and began to thrust gently back in. *There * thought Harry with a mental whimper, that feels fine._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Harder, that feels so good," he said in an almost slurred voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus obliged by pulling almost entirely out and pushing back in with more force. Harry saw stars, as Sev nudged his prostate again. Sev started to thrust and Harry began to move in concert with him._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus reached around and his right hand wrapped around Harry's cock. Harry gasped. The sensation of being filled to the hilt and having his cock touched at the same time was almost indescribable._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Sev started to growl and he moved against Harry with less restraint. His instinct to "claim" what was his seemed to grow with every second. He wanted to touch, taste and mark his husband so that nothing would ever separate them._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As their frantic coupling continued, a heavy feeling of magic started to grow in the room_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______In some part of his mind that was still aware Sev could feel the spell's final bindings coming into being._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry started to grunt and cry out. He keened and moved like some demented wild creature._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus started to lose the rhythm of thrusting and knew he was close. His hand stroked Harry's cock even harder._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______With a loud wail, he felt Harry's cock pulse once, twice, three times over his hand. Harry's body tightened around Severus' cock and he roared his approval. He thrust once more as deeply as he could and then stilled as his cock pulsed his cum into his husband's body._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry collapsed back on to the bed and Severus lay supporting his weight off his husband, unwilling to give up their connection just yet._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As he finally softened and slipped out of Harry, he heard Harry give a small whimper of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______He rolled them both to their sides and held Harry, now wet and sticky, against his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Sev, that was..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Yes," Severus said in a raspy voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus murmured something in low tones and Harry felt all the stickiness disappear._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Wandless magic, Sev?" he chuckled. "You said that was showing off when Dumbledore did it."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus nipped at Harry's chin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"The difference is I'm not doing it to impress, or would you have rather stayed messy?" his husband said, arching an eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry tucked his head under Sev's chin; he could still feel the lingering magic from the bonding spell tingling along his skin._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"I love you, Sev, and it's not because of any spell. I love who you are, and what I am when I am with you," he said in a quiet tone. "You make me happy, and I haven't had too much real happiness in my life."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Severus reached down and pulled Harry's chin up so that he could see his expression. What he saw shining there gave his heart ease. "I think it's safe to say that it's mutual," he said gruffly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Tears pricked Harry's eyes. He curled tighter around Sev's body but said nothing. Words were unnecessary._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As their breathing slowed and they slipped into sleep, the last of the bonding magic seeped into the walls, flooring and inanimate objects in their quarters._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______As the pink rays of dawn began to spread over Hogwarts, a snowy owl made its way towards a window. It flew in the open window and landed on a table. A hand reached out and took the parchment message off the owl's leg._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The parchment had a red wax seal. The recipient got a small, sharp knife out of a drawer and opened the sealed message._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The parchment crackled loudly in the early morning air. On the parchment was one word in black lettering._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Cassandra."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The hands began to tremble and a long, eerie moan issued forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Throwing the parchment into the fireplace flames licked at it for a few seconds, before it, too, was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______The Gryffindor students tumbled into the Great Hall for their breakfast and admired the Halloween decorations all ready in place. Each long table had matching black and orange linen and plates. Even each glass at the table was magically enhanced to reflect different denizens of the Forbidden Forest every few seconds. Vampires, unicorns, trolls and centaurs paper decorations ran up and down the tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Dumbledore's outdone himself this year," said Seamus._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Ron came in yawning and plunked himself down by Hermione, who already had her books propped up in front of her._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Harry's not here yet?" Ron asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hermione looked up from her potions text. "Not yet, Ron. I expect he'll be here soon."_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"He always used to be here before me," Ron said in a grumbling tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Ron," Hermione began softly. "Harry is a married man now..." she pinkened with the unspoken sentiment._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______A hoot came from Seamus. "Harry and Snape, what I wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall for that," came from the boisterous Irish lad._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Seamus!" came in shocked tones from Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Just at that moment, Neville came up to his friends adjusting his robes. He looked both flustered and flushed._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Hello, and what have you been up to Neville?" Seamus slyly began._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Err...nothing," said Neville._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hermione noticed a love bite on Neville's neck but just bit back her smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______"Come and have breakfast, Nevvy, we were just about to start," she said kindly._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Hermione reflected that Neville seemed a far happier and more secure boy since he had started seeing Blaise. So Snape and Harry were not just an aberration, sometimes a Slytherin Match could be just the ticket._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______With a sigh, Hermione turned her attention back to the brisk conversation._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry listened, or tried to, in his History of Magic class with Professor Binns. He felt a certain amount of fondness for the old ghost. It was here that his greatest mistake had started him down the path to his true love -- Severus._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry shifted on the hard seat a little delicately._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______ _ _ _ _ _

_______He looked up to see Draco Malfoy glaring at him. It was almost as if Draco knew the reason for his momentary discomfort._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry broke out into a smirk. Malfoy, looking discomfited, turned his gaze back to his Slytherin friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______Harry sobered as he remembered that today he might be fighting for his life. His hand slid into his robe pocket and fingered his wand anxiously._ _ _ _ _ _ _

________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry felt Hermione give him a poke in the ribs. He grinned at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Well, it's nice to know that some things never do change._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape glared at the tiny first year Hufflepuff. The little girl nervously shifted from foot to foot, awaiting his answer to the note._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Snape grabbed a quill and piece of parchment from his desk and quickly began to scribble a note._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Madam," it read. "As I neither have the time nor the inclination to discuss this issue in your tower, I beg that you will excuse me. If you cannot wait for a more convenient day and time, I will have a few minutes after I complete my chaperoning duties this evening at ten p.m. Meet me in the Great Hall. SS."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus quickly tied green ribbon around the parchment and handed it back to the little redhead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He scowled down at her, and her tentative smile fell apart. Severus slowly winked at her with his back to the class. Her shy smile came back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Be off with you," he said in a curt tone and, with a shooing motion, sent her scrambling on her way with the return message._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius Malfoy bowed low to the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It is done, Master," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Good...good...Severus shall be an example of my power to reach anyone at anytime," Voldemort hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter, sitting next to his Master's legs, privately thought that if that were so Harry Potter would be dead ten times over by now but, wisely, kept his thoughts to himself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Master, Snape's death will be your masterpiece," Lucius began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The hooded figure turned its full attention to Lucius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Did I say Severus would die?" came his wintery voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius looked momentarily puzzled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lord Voldemort stood up and began to pace through the darkening woods; Peter and Lucius scrambled to keep up with their liege lord._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Voldemort turned suddenly and both men stopped dead in their tracks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"That ignorant woman is incapable of casting something as complex as the Avada Kedavra, so I had to improvise," he said with his reptilian eyes burning in the depths of the hood over his face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter grew excited and he forgot himself enough to blurt out, "Then why use her if she can't cast?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Voldemort grabbed Peter by the shoulder and his claw-like hand tightened to the point of pain._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Because the stupid cow has proximity, you fool," Voldemort hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius understood now that the woman was doomed. His master had never planned to use her as one of his spies; he had others to do that. She was just a pawn in his long-running battle with Dumbledore and the Order._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Since his Master's attention was diverted to Wormtail, he asked carefully, "Is that why she is casting on Samhain, my Lord?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius flinched as Wormtail was brutally shoved aside and Voldemort turned his full attention back to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I see that you have not forgotten everything I taught you, Malfoy," he said with a sneer. "Even the weakest caster can be helped by the natural boost in power that can be achieved by doing the spell on this day. That is why the timing was so essential. It is an ancient spell that can only be cast on Samhain."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Peter shivered in the cold, he did not dare ask directly but he knew that his master loved to gloat, and so, he used that knowledge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Master, I'm sure Severus will suffer enormously. Your wrath will be mighty," he said from a cowering position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not enough," he said sourly. "But then he will be an example. Caught between the living and dead, forever."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius ears pricked up at that. A memory was niggling at him, trying to come to the forefront of his consciousness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Enough. Malfoy, you must return to your estate to avoid suspicion. Go now," Voldemort commanded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Lucius backed slowly away, bowing as he went. He remembered now. The Phoenician spell... it could only be used on Samhain. It would have been considered one of the unforgivables except for the fact that it was only workable on that one day. He smirked to himself, Severus would indeed be paying a high price. The spell drove the soul of the wizard from his or her body and, while the body might continue to exist, kept alive by spells, the spirit would forever wander among the dead. A true living dead. How appropriate for one of his Master's enemies._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as he was far enough away from his meeting site with Lord Voldemort he apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Lucius had much to discuss with Narcissa._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The combined Gryffindor/Slytherin class spilled out into the corridor after their last class of the day. Charms had never seemed so long or so dull. Ron was very excited about his "date" with Hermione and his spanking new set of robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Leaning down to whisper in her ear, he said, "Mione, maybe we can find some time to ourselves before the Ball."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione lightly slapped Ron's arm, but smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ronald Weasley! You know I am on the decorating committee. I won't have the time," she said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron tried out a mock scowl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why does it always have to be you, Mione? Can't we have some time together, too?" he said with a pout._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Honestly, Ron," she said fondly. "You know I'll make the time for you before the night is out," she said with a shy smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron perked up at that and hooked his arm through Hermione's._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As they turned the corridor, Hermione slowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ron, Harry was right behind us. Where did he go?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Dunno. He should be right here."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione dragged Ron back down the corridor. They could hear only the slightest sounds of rustling as they turned the corner. The sounds seemed to be coming from the deserted Charms classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron and Hermione peeked into the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron gawped. Professor Snape and Harry were engaged in a passionate snog at the front of the classroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione gasped and grabbed Ron by the collar, dragging him away from the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mione! Did you see...Harry...Snape....gah!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ron, hush!" she giggled. "I think it's very sweet," she continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Argghh..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione continued to giggle and proceeded to drag Ron back to the Gryffindor Tower._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus growled as he heard Hermione and Ron retreating. It would not have done for Weasley and Granger to hear the discussion of information just received from Albus. Reluctantly, he pulled away from Harry's luscious mouth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry moaned slightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Not that I don't appreciate the snog, Sev, but what was that in aid of?" he gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus took his wand out of his pocket and quickly cast a silencing spell around them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Weasley and Granger returned. It wouldn't be wise for them to become involved."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry protested. "But they can be trusted, Sev. They are my best friends. Maybe they can help."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus grabbed Harry hard by his upper arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry, would you put your friends at risk? Voldemort, as you well know, will kill whoever gets in his way. Is that what you want?" Severus said with a grim expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Besides, Harry, Voldemort is after my head. All I want is for you to be safe with them tonight._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach as he remembered Cedric. No, he did not want anyone else to fall victim to Voldemort because of him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Alright, Sev, what did Albus say?" Harry looked at his husband with a worried expression._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus lightly brushed back Harry's hair from his forehead in an almost tender gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"The attack will come tonight at the Ball, or at least that's the information Albus' mole gave him," he said. "Albus has laid a trap for the traitor. That's all he would tell me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"We'll be ready, Sev," Harry said grimly. "Voldemort won't get away with it this time."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry reached up with both hands and pulled Severus' head down for a hard, passionate kiss. With a pang in his heart, he realized that these could be his last moments with his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus gently disengaged himself from Harry. "Mr. Potter, I believe it's time we went to our rooms to prepare for the evening's festivities," he said with a teasing drawl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry pushed down his fears and responded with a grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I don't suppose I could talk you into doing me a favor, Sev?" he said, running his fingers up and down his husband's arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What kind of favor?" Severus said with a tinge of suspicion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, I was wondering if you'd save one dance for me at the end of the evening, when your chaperoning duties were done," he blurted out._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry, you know I don't..." he began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With a sigh Harry looked away and studied the chalkboard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I guess Ron was right," he said in a wistful voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mr. Weasley? What has that freckled nightmare to do with this?" Severus said in ominous tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Oh, nothing really, forget I said anything," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry...I insist you tell me what that crack brain said," he said, tapping his foot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smiled inwardly but turned an innocent face towards Severus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Only that we'd go blind seeing you attempt to dance," he began, watching his husband's face turn a lovely shade of purple._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He continued in a teasing tone. "Ron doesn't think you even know how," he said blithely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus snorted like an angry bull._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Just think. Ron would have apoplexy if you stood up with me before the evening was out," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus shook his head. "The cheek of that boy..." he began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, Severus' eyes narrowed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Mr. Potter," he said in a most predatory manner. "You almost accomplished your goal, almost." He cupped Harry's face with his hands. "But you are no Slytherin, that ploy was pathetic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A grin broke out on Harry's face. "Well, you can teach me. I'm willing to learn. I'm only a poor, honest Gryffindor," he said, batting his eyelashes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A bark of laughter came out of Severus that startled Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'll see to it that I have time to stand up with you for the last dance of the Ball, once my chaperoning duties are completed," he said as he lightly kissed Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Thank you Sev, that means a lot to me," Harry said in a quiet voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry, if that's the most you ever ask of me you're asking for very little," he said brusquely. "Besides, I wouldn't want to miss Mr. Weasley's vapid expression for the world," he said, nibbling a bit at Harry's neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smiled and snuggled into his husband's arms for a few more minutes of peace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Great Hall had been set up for the Ball after the Halloween Feast. The first and second years went back to their common rooms to hold their own little celebrations._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The decorations, as usual, were top of the line. Hundreds of live bats cruised the top of the ballroom, occasionally resting on the mock flaming orange streamers that were draped from the ceiling. Small pumpkins with candles in them illuminated the tables where the food and drink was available._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Hogwarts' ghosts floated serenely among the celebrants, stopping occasionally to speak with the House Prefects as well as some of their favorite students. Nearly headless Nick kept a sharp eye on a disgruntled and pouting Peeves, who'd been stopped from dumping the punch bowl on the Slytherins in attendance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Professor McGonagall had already set up a close watch on the punch table, since Crabbe and Goyle had already made several unsuccessful attempts to spike it. The musicians hired were a local product known as the 'Bean Sidhe' and were quite good according to Hagrid. As the group started to tune up, couples made their way towards the center of the ballroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Blaise grinned down at his dancing partner. He had dragged Neville out into the center of the dance floor, despite his flustered protests, when the first reel was announced._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Neville looked flushed and very handsome with his new robes and his slightly longer hairstyle. How anyone could ever think that Neville wasn't adorable was beyond Blaise._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________It was true that Neville was shy, but he was really quite brave when given the opportunity. After all, he had taken on that madman Black, hadn't he? The tall, sandy-haired boy pulled his new boyfriend closer. He would see to it that Neville got the respect and affection that was his due._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione, dancing with Ron, looked over his shoulder at Blaise and Neville. At first, she had been a little nervous for Neville, hoping that Blaise would not break his heart. But it seemed that Blaise was quite serious about his Nevvy. She smiled contentedly and moved closer to Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco Malfoy was fuming in the corner of the ballroom. True to her word, Pansy Parkinson was kicking up her heels with Seamus. Flaunting her date, really._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Draco scowled as Pansy giggled at something Seamus whispered to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Across the ballroom, Harry stopped to greet the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall. Contrary to tradition, the Headmaster and the faculty had not left the ball early. Typically, only the chaperones would have stayed, but Dumbledore had declared that, as this was Hogwarts' Inaugural Halloween Ball, the staff would stay this one time. At least that was the excuse Dumbledore had given for the presence of the staff._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry was bristling with energy and tension. It was nearly ten o'clock and nothing had happened yet. He fingered his wand inside his robes anxiously. He really did not know how Dumbledore seemed to remain so calm. His nerves were beginning to fray badly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron and Hermione, breathless from their last dance, joined Harry by the refreshment tables._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry," began Hermione._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You're in for it now, Harry," grinned Ron._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione glowered at Ron and he gave her an unrepentant grin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione cleared her throat, turning her attention back to Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"You haven't danced once this evening, Harry. Aren't you enjoying yourself?" she gently scolded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smiled over her head at the faces Ron was pulling._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Of course I am, Mione, it's just that I want to dance with my husband," he said in soothing tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I understand, Harry, but it doesn't seem right that you shouldn't dance at all because Professor Snape can't or won't," she said in aggrieved tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry smirked at his best friends. "What makes you think Severus isn't going to dance with me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Really, Harry?" Hermione squealed with enthusiasm. "When? When?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry laughed at the horrified expression on Ron's face._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Soon, Mione. Right after he gets through with his chaperoning duties."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione fluffed out her new crimson robes and sketched a curtsey to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Then may I please have the pleasure of your company on the dance floor until then?" she said with a genuine smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry heard the next reel starting up. He bowed to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It would give me the greatest pleasure, Mione."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Bloody hell," muttered Ron, who was still anticipating the apocalypse when Snape stood up with Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hermione gently pushed Ron down into one of the chairs lining the ballroom as Harry offered her his arm._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dumbledore watched the dancers and hummed off key to himself. Everything was in place, all they could do now was to wait._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Severus, I must speak to you," Sibyll fluttered about like a nervous moth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus sighed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sibyll, surely this discussion can wait? I have promised to spend time with Harry after my stint at chaperoning," he said with a grimace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, it cannot," Sibyll said sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus arched an eyebrow at her tone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"It doesn't mean anything to you, does it?" she said in bitter tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus carefully studied the middle-aged woman._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I beg your pardon," Snape said in his chilliest tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Divination, it means nothing to you lot," she continued. "It's all just some huge joke to you, isn't it," she said, her voice rising._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Madam, control yourself. You are drawing attention to us," he snapped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Sibyll Trelawney vibrated with rage._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Well, then be prepared for Harry to fail his divination class," she said in spiteful tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus took her firmly by the arm. "Sibyll, you are causing a scene," he hissed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Very well, we'll speak about this in the antechamber,"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________With that Severus lead Sibyll, towards the entrance of the antechamber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry was standing with his fellow Gryffindors listening with half an ear to their excited chatter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's eyes strayed again to seek out his husband. He saw him speaking animatedly for a few minutes with Professor Trelawney. Severus' expression looked thunderous. He then proceeded to move off with her in the direction of the antechamber._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Suddenly, Harry's bond bracelet began to burn on his wrist. He looked down and saw the little snake come to life and hiss and undulate wildly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry's heart suddenly thundered and threatened to burst out of his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry screamed, "Sev!" and began to dash wildly through the crowd of dancers. He felt as if he were running in slow motion, it seemed to take forever to cross the room. His heart pounded loudly in his ears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________He drew his wand as he ran and terrified students fled before his maddened expression. Draco Malfoy fell into the pumpkin cake at the long refreshment table in an attempt to dodge anticipated curses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dumbledore raised his wand in signal to the rest of the staff. The detection wards signaled the use of dark magic by a reddish glow that appeared in the ballroom near the antechamber. The Professors began scrambling towards the source of the glow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As soon as they stepped into the antechamber, Severus felt his bracelet begin to burn. Distracted, he turned his back on Sibyll, looking towards the ballroom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________In the stuffy room, Sybill whipped out her wand and began to chant in a harsh and guttural language._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________At the same time, Severus' snake bracelet bit him hard on the wrist. He turned and automatically began to draw out his wand in a defensive posture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sev!" he heard his husband's scream._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________A blast of reddish yellow light erupted from Professor Trelawney's wand and started to encase Severus._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry entered the chamber just as the reddish-yellow light was encompassing his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry screamed in despair and aimed his wand at the traitor. She would die for this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Before Harry could utter the killing curse, the reddish gold light surrounding Sev broke apart and fell from him like ice cracking in the spring._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The stunned divination professor didn't move._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus pointed his wand at the dumbfounded Sibyll and shouted, "Stupefy!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The wispy woman collapsed to the ground motionless, her robes fluttering as she fell._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Sev!" Harry choked out as he threw himself into his husband's arms. Severus pulled Harry close._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"I'm alright, Harry. It's over," he said, breathing unsteadily._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As he did so, Professors Flitwick, Sinistra and McGonagall ran into the room, followed more slowly by Dumbledore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Minerva removed Sibyll's wand from her frozen hand and began to magically bind her so that they could release her from her suspension later for questioning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Dumbledore turned to Harry and Severus, who had yet to pull apart._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Ah, I see my little spell worked, then," he said with a twinkle in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Students had started to gather at the entrance to the antechamber and were gaping at the scene before them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Albus, I believe we might discuss this later. We are attracting somewhat of a crowd. This is not something I believe the students should see," began Minerva._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Quite right, my dear," Dumbledore said. "Professors Flitwick and Sinistra can handle the chaperoning duties while we meet in my office. Severus, I will need your help to move Sibyll to a secure location for questioning," he said with a frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The Headmaster moved slowly out into the ballroom and, with a grim face, made an announcement._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Wizards and witches, there has been an attempt made on the life of Professor Snape tonight," he paused as several loud gasps were heard from the crowd gathered around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"But, it was singularly unsuccessful," he said glancing towards Draco Malfoy, who squirmed a bit under his sharp gaze. Draco looked away and finished the cleaning spell to take the pumpkin remnants off his newest robes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ron, with his arm protectively around Hermione, spoke up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Headmaster, is Harry alright?" he asked, voicing his immediate concern._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Yes, my dears, our brave Gryffindor has come through with shining colors once again," he said with an impish smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Chatter started to break out in the crowd._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"What happened, sir?" Blaise asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"As to the details, I'm afraid that's for myself and the Ministry to know. There is no need to burden you all. Please go back and finish your ball," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________As Dumbledore looked at their disbelieving faces, he gently continued, "It's rather important that we show that our lives will go on as normal. That's what our enemy wants, to disrupt us, make us afraid and take away our freedom. That, we cannot and will not allow."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Seamus Finnigan snorted. "Not bloody likely. That tosser isn't going to ruin our ball."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Pansy grinned up at Seamus and grabbed his hand to drag him back to the dance floor. Other couples soon followed and the band began to pick up where they left off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Near dawn, the Order members gathered in Dumbledore's office. He had spent the night interrogating Sibyll Trelawney under the veritaserum that Severus had provided._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Tea and toast were shared among the exhausted group as they awaited the return of the Headmaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry and Severus sat on a small sofa in the edge of the room while Professors Sprout, Sinistra and Flitwick pulled up chairs around the Headmaster's desk._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Harry leaned into his husband and asked in tired tones, "You knew Voldemort was after you, didn't you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Severus didn't say anything, but slowly nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Why didn't you tell me? Didn't you trust me?" Harry said with a slight edge to his voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________"Harry, it wasn't a question of trust in you. Albus had promised me that he had a trap set for the spy. I believed him. If I had told you, your actions would have given the game away and we wouldn't have been able to expose the traitor in our midst," he said gravely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry turned a stern look on his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sev," he said quietly. "I am not a child. I have faced Voldemort. I have bonded to you. You are my husband and I love you. How would you have felt if I hadn't told you something like this?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus stared at his young bond-mate for a few minutes. Harry's sea-green eyes were as serious as he'd ever seen them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Fair enough, Harry," he said grudgingly. "You have my word that from now on we share both the good and the bad," and with that he kissed Harry lightly on his forehead._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________In a lower voice he gruffly spoke directly into Harry's ear, "I love you, too, you know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Tears sprang into Harry's eyes. He burrowed his face into Severus' neck, but said nothing more. Nothing more was necessary._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The sound of the moving staircase alerted the group to the fact that Dumbledore and Minerva were arriving back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A very tired looking Dumbledore and Minerva walked into the office. Harry, Severus and the rest started to get up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No, please, remain where you are. It's been a difficult night for all of us." Instead of going back to his desk, Dumbledore transfigured two pillows into comfortable chairs for himself and Minerva._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What I have to say must not leave this room, as I am sure you're aware," Dumbledore began tiredly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Heads nodded and Dumbledore continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"From what I understand from the information taken during the interrogation, Sibyll Trelawney was recruited some four months ago by Voldemort," he paused and gently took Minerva's hand in his and patted it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Why, Albus?" came Severus' cold voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sibyll has always been a bit of a silly woman, but never a danger to anyone, until..."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Until Voldemort promised her something in return for her services. Am I correct?" Severus cocked his head in inquiry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes," Dumbledore said sadly. "The one thing that Sibyll lived for was her Divination Class. She had a small gift of prophecy, but she wanted more. She was tired of not being taken seriously by the rest of the staff and, sometimes, even mocked by the students."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"So Voldemort offered her..." Harry began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dreams and portents," Dumbledore interrupted gently. "And for that she would follow whatever orders came her way."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"How did that silly cow ever keep such a plan from us?" Severus said sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"The failure was mine, Severus. I used a truth serum on the staff but failed to recognize that Sibyll could not tell me what she didn't remember," Albus said gravely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"A memory charm?" Professor Sinistra asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yes, a powerful one to cloud the mind. Voldemort made sure she would remember nothing until he sent the trigger word to her. Then she would proceed with his plans." Dumbledore said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Intriguing," said Severus thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She received the owl yesterday morning. We have no way, of course, of tracing it. She destroyed the message. The spell she was to use against Severus is very old and powerful, but only can be used on All Hallows."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus looked sharply at Dumbledore._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"But it wasn't the killing curse, I heard the last part of what she said. What did she mean to do?" asked Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore glanced at Severus, who nodded his head._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Harry, it was meant to detach Severus' soul from his body." Dumbledore said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"But if she did that..." Harry began to pale._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She didn't succeed, Harry. I'm still very much alive," Severus said, wrapping an arm around his husband's waist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Professor Sprout began to stir in her chair and asked the question on all their minds. "Albus, how did you manage to protect Severus from that spell, then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"He took a very foolish chance," Minerva spoke up for the first time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Ahem, as to that, when I joined Harry and Severus together at their wedding, I threw in a little something extra during the marriage charms portion of the ceremony._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What?" Harry began suspiciously._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"A very old but powerful anti-curse charm. It covered both of you, Harry. That is why I couldn't have you participating in the dueling club. It would have become obvious when curses started bouncing off both of you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"But, Albus, what if she'd cast the killing curse? No anti-curse charm I know could have stopped that," Professor Sinistra probed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva looked at Albus and turned to the group. "That is because this was not a typical anti-curse charm. It was a form of dark magic."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Professor's Sprout and Flitwick gasped._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Albus, you wouldn't," began Filius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Now, now, it's not as bad as Minerva is making out. It is only considered dark because it uses the wizard's life force to build the protective barrier."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus and Professor Sinistra immediately knew what Albus was referring to, but Harry and the others remained in the dark._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Albus, you're barking mad to have attempted that. Never the less, I thank you. For both Harry and myself. I take it the effects are temporary?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Albus nodded in his direction and smiled. "Yes, I would think yours has already been destroyed by the spell Sibyll attempted. Harry's will remain in place for a few more weeks and then will fade naturally."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry cocked his head at Severus in inquiry. Severus' expression let him know it would be explained later._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Now, my friends, I fear I must see to the endless Ministry paperwork before the Aurors arrive. If you will excuse me, I'm sure all of you will want to catch up on a little rest," Albus said in dismissal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________As they got to their feet, Albus spoke again. "Severus and Harry, a moment please, before you go." Both men halted and sat back down again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Albus turned and kissed Minerva's hand lightly and twinkled at her as she straightened her skirts like a ruffled bird. Minerva sniffed at him but seemed pleased. At least he and his ladylove were back on speaking terms. It all would come right in the end._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva and the rest of the order members filed out, glancing backwards at the trio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry looked at Severus with a quizzical expression. Severus arched his eyebrow in return._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Now, gentlemen, I wanted to speak with you in confidence," Dumbledore slowly began._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry noticed the Headmaster twiddling with a Phoenix feather quill, which was not a good sign._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I take it you have something further to tell us, Albus? Something you didn't want the rest of the staff privy to?" Severus said dryly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore shifted his fingers through his candy dish and pulled out a chocolate frog. Popping it into his mouth, he continued, "Well, that is, I had to make some minor adjustments to your bonding spell while I was creating the anti-curse charm. You may have noticed," he said more brightly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"If you mean having my bracelet bite me, then yes, I noticed. That is a little out of the common way for jewelry," Severus said bitingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"And mine came to life and started to burn me to get my attention," interjected Harry._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore waved his quill in the air. "I won't bore you with the finer details, but needless to say, your bond will be a bit more complex than before," he said in a rather mysterious fashion._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus started to puff up like some angry bird-of-prey and Harry laid his hand on his husband's arm to soothe him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Complex how?" Severus demanded with a steely look in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore smiled benignly at both of them. Harry's hair started to rise on the back of his neck. Now he understood Sev's skepticism where Dumbledore was concerned. The man was a genius but, as Sev would say, "quite barking mad"._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"While I was setting up the anti-curse charm, I just tweaked the bond a bit," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus, who was rapidly turning a fine shade of puce, gritted out, "The bottom line, Albus, what is the bottom line?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore cocked his head at both of them, as though studying a particularly interesting problem._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I've strengthened the bond between the two of you just a tad. Your bracelets are now evidence of that. Formerly, they were but a symbol of the magical and temporal bond; now, they are a protective charm in and of themselves. They will let you know when danger approaches one or the other of you, how your partner is feeling, they may even allow you to communicate through great distances to one another. I'm not sure of their limits right now. This is something you will have to find out yourselves, I'm afraid. Truthfully, I've never done a spell like this before," Dumbledore finished up with a wide smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry grabbed Severus' hand as he started to reach for his wand in his robes. Harry wasn't sure that Sev wouldn't try to hex the headmaster._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"An experiment?" Severus said caustically. "Is that what we are to you?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry frowned at Dumbledore, for the first time feeling anger rise in him. He kept a strong grip on Sev, however._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Never," Dumbledore said. "Both you and Harry are precious to me, and not just because of what you mean to the Order. I look upon you both as the sons I never had. What I did was for your benefit, to give you every advantage in the upcoming battle. I fear you will need it more than most, as Voldemort's enmity is no small thing. Just because he failed this time doesn't mean he won't attempt something in the future."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Thank you, Headmaster," Harry said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus looked across at his husband. Both he and Harry were safe. Dumbledore's trap had succeeded. It was enough for now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I think I hear our friends the Aurors on the stairs. Cornelius has been most punctual," he said in a jovial manner._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus snorted. "Harry and I have to wash up before classes. I assume you can hold off any interviews until the end of the day?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore made a shooing motion with his hand, "Yes, please take yourselves off. I will handle the paperwork."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry, getting up from his chair, hesitated. "Headmaster, what will happen to Professor Trelawney?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"I fear, Harry, that her mind is not sound. I will recommend that she be taken to St. Mungos for care," he said gently._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus looked over Harry's head and met Dumbledore's eyes. They both knew Sibyll would die very quickly if she were taken to Azkaban. The weak-minded always did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The staircase slowly stopped, and three Aurors stepped out. Severus and Harry made their way into the moving staircase on their way to their chambers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Voldemort was raging. "Useless cow! Why did I ever think she could accomplish even this small task?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Peter shivered and curled up in a tighter ball. He knew, of course, the question was rhetorical._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius Malfoy bowed low and prayed that his master wouldn't loose the Cruciatus Curse on him again in his fury._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lord Voldemort's black robes flapped around him as he paced back and forth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Peter, sensing a chink in Lucius' armor, started to speak in a low, oily tone. "My Lord, how could you not have known that Dumbledore was setting up a counter spell? Your spies should have provided you with that information," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius turned a venomous glance in Wormtail's direction. That little greasespot was trying to usurp his power with the master._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Yesss, Lucius," he hissed. "How was it that you, with all your valuable contacts inside Hogwarts, did not tell me of this?" said Voldemort, moving in snakelike fashion towards Lucius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius broke out in a cold sweat. "My Lord, my contacts, as good as they are, are unable to pierce the mind of Dumbledore. If his beard knew his plans he would cut it off. He trusts no one to be his secret-keeper."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius waited on knife's edge for his Master's reaction. Either he would die or Lord Voldemort would be merciful_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius jumped when he heard a bark of dark laughter from Voldemort._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"True enough. It is a most vexing problem," he said musingly. "But Dumbledore may have overplayed his hand this time. He is weakening, and I am growing stronger. Well enough, we wait for another day," with that, Voldemort turned and moved towards a deserted cottage in the woods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius reached for his snake-head cane as though to strike out at Wormtail, but years of dodging curses had made Peter agile. He scurried after his Master, avoiding a confrontation with the furious Lucius._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Lucius stalked away in a foul temper._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Draco Malfoy was irritable and depressed. He had spread-eagled himself out on the sofa in the middle of the Slytherin Common Room with his friends surrounding him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The Ball had been a disaster. Aurors were crawling all over Hogwarts due to the botched murder attempt on Professor Snape. If this continued, his family and all the other Voldemort supporters would lose all respect. It was intolerable._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The door to the Common Room opened up and Blaise Zabini stepped through with Neville Longbottom._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Draco saw red. He snapped up into sitting position._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"What the devil do you think you're doing, Zabini? Get Longbottom out of here," he spat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The tall, handsome boy grabbed Neville's hand and drew him forward._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Neville is my boyfriend and is here as my guest," he said coolly. "If you have any problems with that I suggest you speak to our Head of House. Professor Snape has given permission," he continued with a nasty glint in his eye._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Crabbe and Goyle looked at Draco for instruction. Draco gnashed his teeth, but knew he'd been outmaneuvered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Neville looked like he wanted to be any place on earth but there. He had known this had been a bad idea, but Blaise had been so insistent. He turned worried eyes towards his boyfriend._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Before Neville could say a word, Blaise dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "I'll take you up to my room, now," he said, squeezing one of Neville's buttocks as he spoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Neville squeaked and reddened, but didn't protest further._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Blaise flashed a triumphant smile over his shoulder at Draco as he led Neville away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"You planned this all along, didn't you, my dear?" said Minerva, calmly sipping her cooling tea._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Hmmm...what was that?" Dumbledore asked rather vaguely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"This intra-house fraternization. Harry and Severus fit into the plan well, I take it?" Minerva looked over her reading glasses with a slight frown._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Albus crinkled his eyes and smiled. "Well, it all worked out quite well in the end, did it not?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva reached for an almond cookie and said nothing._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Dumbledore continued. "The time is past, my love, for house rivalries. All of the houses, in as much as possible, need to work towards a common goal," he said quietly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"That being..." Minerva gently prodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"The destruction of Voldemort. Our energies and strength should not be wasted on petty jealously or personal enmity," he said as he lovingly glanced at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"And Harry and Severus helped to break that old pattern," she said thoughtfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Of course, they led by example. Now we are seeing long standing house rivalries cracking apart like ice in the springtime. Even Mr. Longbottom has benefited from this new, freer atmosphere," he said with a twinkle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva gently snorted. "I've noticed. Mr. Zabini seems to have set up camp in the Gryffindor Common Room."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Albus reached across the table and gently took his lover's hand in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Dark days ahead, my dear. Let them all be happy while they may," he said in low tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva sniffed back the emotion that threatened to creep out. "Yes, of course," she said in a watery tone. She took another sip of tea and nibbled on her almond cookie._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Minerva put down the cookie. "You haven't told Harry and Severus everything about their bond, have you?" she said shrewdly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Albus looked abashed. "Well, not quite all, my love. It really is better if they discover these things for themselves."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________A small smile broke upon her face as she gently moved forward to kiss Albus lightly. "Just so, my dear, just so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________EPILOGUE_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________The sun was setting as Harry and Severus walked by the lake. It was a cool November evening and the leaves from the grounds blew across the surface of the water. They both stopped in a wooded patch that circled the lake on its western side. It was a favorite meeting spot for them after a busy day._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry stroked his husband's back through his cloak._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sev, do you think we'll ever defeat Voldemort?" he said wistfully._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus turned and looked down at his young husband. He wouldn't lie. "I don't know, Harry. I hope so."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry stared out at the lake, the wind tossing his dark hair. "That's what she wanted, you know. Above all else, she wanted to know the future. He promised her that. I don't know if I can really blame her."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"She was a silly cow," Severus said sharply._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry's head turned towards his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Even Sibyll knew that the future is not set in stone. That's why there are mists surrounding it. Each day we live there is a possibility of changing it. The pattern is constantly being altered by our actions. We build our own future, Harry."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus shook himself and then continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Sibyll let fear lead her. We cannot afford to do that. Not if we hope to defeat Voldemort."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry wrapped his arms around his husband's waist and smiled. "Sev, you should have been sorted into Gryffindor, you have enough courage for ten men," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus snorted. "No need to get insulting," he said raising one eyebrow._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry laughed, his jade eyes gleaming with happiness._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"No Slytherin worth his or her salt wants to be a hero. Survival is our goal. My incentive is you, Harry. I want to love you, keep you and be happy with you for whatever time we have together," he said lovingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry's throat tightened as he buried his face in Severus' chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Me too, Sev, me too," he said hoarsely._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus plucked at Harry's chin with a gloved hand, forcing his face up from where it rested._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus gently kissed Harry and tightened his arms around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Professor Snape, I believe you owe me a dance," Harry said in solemn tones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________"Indeed, I do," Severus said as his arms encircled his husband._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Their movements were slow and languid as they danced beside the lake. Some of the merfolk surfaced to watch them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Harry murmured into Severus' ear. "We have an audience," he said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________Severus looked at the curious merfolk and snorted. "Let them find their own dance partners. You, Mr. Potter, are booked for the foreseeable future."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________They continued to dance for a long time, their cloaks billowing together in the wind. It was impossible to tell from a distance where one ended and the other began. Eventually, they walked, hand in hand, back towards Hogwarts and their future._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________End_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this alternate universe that I wrote. It was written a long time ago but I think still should appeal to Harry/Severus fans.


End file.
